


The Lady's Choice

by Misshyen



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jake Jensen, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Reader, Omega You, Reader Insert, Rutting, Sex, The Losers - Freeform, alpha clay, alpha franklin clay, clay and reader, jake jensen and reader, omega reader insert, omega y/n, the losers fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: At a party, you catch the eye of both Jensen and Clay; both unmated alphas who are quite taken with you and the pull to both of them is just as strong.  You are attracted to both for different reasons but who would you choose as your mate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains NSFW writing of a graphic adult nature.

After a long week at work, you were eagerly awaiting your best friend Jolene and her husband Pooch’s annual kick off to summer barbecue.  You had found your favorite sundress that brought out the color of your eyes and the matching sandals to match.  You didn’t bother with perfume as your own scent was all you needed and to be honest you preferred unscented soaps and lotions due to your strong sense of smell.

 When you arrived at the house, you parked and walked toward the house giving polite hellos to other party goers while looking for Jolene.  You found her in the kitchen arguing with her sister over how to carve a watermelon and you stepped in, being the ever faithful best friend and backing her up.  Her sister gave up with an eye roll and left the room to go join in on a game outside.

 Both of you hung by each other’s side for a few hours catching up on your week and giving the gossip as you watched everyone enjoying themselves.  You noticed Jolene kept looking out the window as you spoke and when you asked where the sodas were she seemed more than eager to show you out the door to the coolers.

 When you walked farther from the house and over to one of the coolers to grab a drink, you caught a whiff of a masculine scent; gunpowder and leather.  Alpha gunpowder and leather to be exact.  You looked around a little too quickly and noticed a muscular brunette man with greying scruff and incredibly adorable yet handsome dimples forming as he smiled at you.  A larger grin grew when you smiled shyly back.  He spoke to a man next to him without looking away from you and nodded as the man said something in reply.  He held his beer bottle up to you in a friendly gesture and you watched his tongue slide slowly over his full lips before he tilted it back taking a long sip.  His adam’s apple working as he swallowed and you caught yourself holding your breath so you let it out and managed to break out of your daze.

 You looked away for a moment to try to distract yourself from his scent.  When you looked back, he was still staring at you with an impish smile, the slight movement of his chest and throat told you that he was chuckling and amused by your reaction to him.  Remembering your drink, you smiled back, shaking your head and giving a small wave goodbye, bending over to open the cooler.

 When you grabbed your drink, you stepped backward to turn back toward the house and was met with a burly chest in your face, a large pair of hands holding your arms steadying you.

 “Woah I’m sorry, I tried to reach around you for a beer and almost clotheslined you.”  The man kept his hand on your biceps sounding genuinely concerned, the scent coming off of him was intoxicating and you had to close your eyes for a second to clear your head.  “You okay?”

 “Yeah, just grabbing a drink.”  You held up your can and he grinned to see you weren’t hurt, “No harm done.”

 “Hey that’s my niece’s favorite soda.”  He scrunched his nose and closed his eyes, shaking his head quickly, “Not that you care about my niece…”  He trailed off with a nervous gaze and you felt a pull in your lower belly in reaction to him.  His scent like a warm blanket fresh out off of drying in the sun and blueberry pie.  The scent of arousal coming from him was growing and you knew he sensed yours as you noticed his nostrils flare and pupils grow larger.

You smiled politely as you fought back the urge to lean in and take a longer sniff of his neck.  He was taller than you and built, you knew immediately he had to be military like most of the other men and women at the barbecue.  Taking in his form you noted that under his sleeveless t shirt he was athletic looking; muscular with massive shoulders and arms, and a broad chest that tapered down to a slim tight waist.  What you could see from his blue eyes around his pupils were made even brighter due to his light brown almost blonde short hair and glasses.  Full lips turned up into a boyish smile caused you to blush and you looked around for Jolene to hopefully rescue you before you said or did something to embarrass yourself.

 “Jensen stop flirting with the pretty omega and get back here, it’s our turn!”  You both turned your heads in the direction of the man calling him and he blushed.

 The man cleared his throat, thumbing toward the group around the horseshoe pit.  “So I uh… I’m playing horseshoes but I’m on grill duty in a few minutes.  Come by and I’ll hook you up with my meat.”  You bit your lips together to fight back your smile as he realized how his words sounded along with his look of horror.  He stammered trying to make up for his faux pas and you giggled.  “That’s not what I meant.  I… you just look like you…”  He scrunched his nose again and you smiled gently.

 He stood up straighter and you caught a whiff of the alpha pheromones coming from him.  He stood a little closer to you and you had the urge to rub against him to mark your scent to claim him for the day.  “I’ll make sure to come by the grill.”  You nodded your reassurance as you popped the can’s tab, taking a sip of your drink, forcing yourself to swallow to remain focused.

 The man beamed, “Great!  You smell good by the way, like fresh sheets and peaches.”  He shouted behind him as he trotted off to join his friends.  He stopped and turned giving an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry… shit…”  He muttered to himself, mortified at his lack of etiquette, as he walked back to his friends.

You stared entranced, watching him join his friends and listen to their laughter which she could only assume were teasing over his behavior by the way he scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

 Watching him a moment longer you felt eyes on you again.  You looked back and saw the man with the greying scruff watching you again with interest.  He raised an eyebrow at you before motioning toward the blonde and then looking back at you with a questioning smile.  You shrugged casually and grinned before turning to walk into the house to find Jolene.

 “I see you found Jake.”  Jolene called over from the living room, carrying a small bag of trash.

 “Which one?”  You asked as you grabbed a bag to help collect garbage.

 “What do you mean?”  Jolene looked up a minute before returning to her chore.

 “Well I talked to a jacked blonde with a cute smile.  And I was, I guess you could call it, communicating across the yard with a big guy with brown hair and greying scruff.  The first guy was sweet but kinda awkward and shy.”

 Jolene stood up and tied the bag closed.  “Yeah, that was Jake, most people just call him by his last name.  If you hear Jensen, then that’s him.  The other one is Clay, one of Pooch and Jake’s superiors.”

 “They’re both alphas.”  You said aloud, more to yourself than Jolene but she patted you on the shoulder as she walked by.

 “Why yes, I do believe they are.”  She replied teasingly, “Unmated alphas too.”

 “I could smell it, I know.”  You rolled your eyes, catching on to Jolene’s plan of action, “Stop trying to set me up, woman.”

 Jolene peeked out of the kitchen with a mock shocked look, “How _dare_ you.  I’m just trying to help out a friend.  A single omega friend who needs an alpha male in her life.”  You heard pantry doors being opened and shut and then a small curse, “Going to the basement, be right back!”

“Yeah yeah.”  You heard her laugh at you as she disappeared, her voice fading.  Grabbing a trash bag you decided to help Jolene clean up a bit.  You finished picking up some empty plates and was suddenly met with a noseful of the smell of gunpowder and leather.  You slowed for a second to savor the scent and turned to see the man from the yard standing in the doorway with his earlier broad smile and dimples.

 “Put you on trash duty, did they?”  His voice was a low rumble, casual and sultry.  He held his beer bottle between his fingers lightly by his side, head tilted slightly as you took him in.

 “Well, I forgot to bring the ambrosia salad so this is my punishment.”  Your joke seemed to amuse him and he looked down at the floor thoughtfully then back at you with a grin.  He stepped closer to you and stopped. You took in an inward gasp because the look he was giving you was pure sex.

 “I see.  So when is your punishment over?”  He walked closer to you and you swore the alpha scent coming off of him was almost like in those cartoons where the scent was visible like smoke and then formed tempting hands guide the hypnotized person to temptation.

 “I, I guess anytime really.  I was about to head out soon.”  You swallowed hard as he stepped closer still.  Still holding the bottle between his fore and middle finger, he took a long sip, not taking his eyes from you.

 “Are you hungry?  Those punks out there are lousy cooks and I know a place that makes a fantastic steak.”

 You fought your daze and looked up at him with a playful challenge, “Asking me out and I don’t even know your name?”

 He chuckled again, looking around the room and back at you, “You are a sassy omega, I can tell.”

 You smiled and tipped your head to the side beginning to laugh as he offered his hand, “Franklin Clay.”

 “Y/F/N, Y/L/N.”  You answered, noting how he held your hand tight yet gently.

 “So what do you say, Y/N, want to get out of here and go get a bite?”

 You caught the scent of his arousal and fought hard not to whimper in response, you realized you were clenching your thighs together now.  A noise from the kitchen caught your attention and you stood up straighter, “Let me get my purse.”  You said, your voice husky.

 Clay took one last swig of his beer, the smile still on his lips and then took the trash bag from you.  “Let me carry that, don’t ruin your pretty dress.”  He purred.

 You nodded and walked ahead of him to grab your bag.  As you walked to the doorway, a slim hand held your bag out and you took it, rolling your eyes.  You gave Jolene a look as she mouthed Have fun at you.  You shook your head at her as you hugged her goodbye, waiting for Clay to say his goodbyes to Pooch out at the grill with Jensen.

 Jolene came up next to you and hip checked you to get your attention, “So what do I tell the lost puppy out there?  He asked Pooch to get your number.”

 You both watched Clay give his goodbyes to the group, Jensen seemed to puff up and Clay stood next to him, his posture just as straight.  The looks they gave each other intrigued you and you let out a small whine.

 “Damn girl, you have some attention.”  Jolene watched the two before shaking her head, “This is going to be interesting.

 You nodded half paying attention to her as you watched Clay coming back up the path.  You looked past him and noticed Jake standing next to Pooch pretending not to notice Clay walking back to you.  He seemed to be larger in stature, his chest still puffed out with more of a commanding stance but he had a disappointed almost embarrassed look, giving half smiles to people talking to him.  You felt a pang of empathy for him and swallowed it down as she thought of your hand in Clay’s earlier.

 “It’s just dinner.”  You whispered back, ignoring Jolene’s knowing smirk.

 “You’re allowed to choose a mate you know.”  She whispered.  “Have some fun, let ‘em work for their omega.  You’re the boss.”

 “I dunno…”  You argued.  Clay came up and put his hand on your lower back with a smile.

 “Ready?”

 “Let’s go.”  You nodded up at him and then turned to Jolene, “And no, don’t do or say anything.”

 Jolene shrugged and gave a sympathetic look toward Jensen.  “Okay then.  Have a nice _dinner_.”

 “Thank you, I _will_.”  You kissed her cheek and let Clay guide you to the front door.

* * *

 

 You drove your car with Clay in the passenger seat, he had come with a friend to the barbecue so there were no worries about leaving cars behind.

 “So you’re military?”  You asked cautiously.

 Clay’s throaty laugh and proud grin to you made you grip the wheel tighter.  Holy shit was that smile a killer.  “Yes ma’am I am, is that a bad thing?”

 “Not at all, I just don’t see military guys normally.”  You looked over at him for a second and noticed him weighing in what you had just said.  He didn’t seem disappointed or eager so you weren’t sure how to take his reaction.

 “What if I said I was a CEO of Goliath Industries.”

 You snorted and looked over at him wryly.  “Please, you don’t look the corporate type.”

 “What type do I look like?”  He watched you as you drove, you kept your eyes on the road, refusing to meet his gaze.

 “The flirty dangerous type.”  You said after a moment.

 “Sweetheart sometimes that’s the best kind of type.  Now to me, you’re a sassy omega but you’re missing something in your life.  You don’t want to settle down yet but you want a bond.  You sit there smelling as good as you do and I can tell how turned on you are yet you try to act like I do nothing for you.”

 You gripped the wheel, taking in his words.  He chuckled in triumph as you let out a low growl.

 “Am I wrong?”  He added.

 You remained silent as your body reacted to the new wave of arousal you could smell coming off of him.  You squirmed in your seat with a dull barely audible whine.  You hoped this restaurant was close or else you were going to pull over and leap in his lap.

 “Turn here.”  Clay eventually directed and you looked around.  You had barely noticed that you were nowhere near the shopping district and you were now in a neighborhood.

 “I thought we were grabbing something to eat?”  You asked.

 “We are, this is my house.”  He pointed to a driveway directing you to drive up.  Once parked you looked at his house and then back at him as he opened the car door.  “Come on, let’s get those steaks on the grill.”

* * *

 

 You sat on a stool at the counter as Clay brought in the cooked steak and sauteed vegetables.  You ran your finger along the rim of your glass of water as he put the meat on the counter.  You had been talking as he grilled and helped to prepare the vegetables.  You gave details about your lives but nothing that would make you too informed.  It seemed to be a non-verbal agreement that it was a casual evening no matter what happened so you decided to go with the feeling.You took a sip of your water and set it down delicately as you watched him slice a piece of steak.  He popped it in his mouth and then raised an eyebrow, wordlessly offering you a bite.  You leaned forward and he slid gently ran the meat on your lower lip as you took it and chewed.

 You didn’t know what was hotter, the fact that he could grill a mean steak, his sexy looks toward you, or his scent which filled your senses.

 “Good?”

 “Mmhm.”  You purred as you chewed and swallowed.  You licked your lips and looked up at him.  You could feel your panties soaking now and felt an overwhelming need to rub yourself all over this man’s body, and to feel his lips all over you.

 “Franklin?”

 “Sweetheart?”  He replied back with a knowing smile as he leaning down across from you, resting his elbows on the table his face inches from yours.

 “What are we doing?”

 “Flirting?”  He murmured as he stared at your lips.  You stared at his in turn and then looked up at his eyes.  The hungry look he was giving you made you melt and you gripped the counter to steady yourself.  “Being dangerous?”

“Look, I don’t bring women back to my place, you want to know why I brought you here?”

 “Why’s that?”  You leaned closer, your lips a whisper away from his.

 He smiled and stood up.  Walking around the counter he spun you around on the stool and helped you to stand as you turned, “Because you smell so goddamn good it’s driving me crazy.”  His growl gave you goosebumps as his lips were immediately on yours roughly, his light beard scratching your face as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Leaning you against the counter, his hands moving to your cheeks, stroking gently before moving lower and cupping your breasts.  You leaned into his touch as the tip of your tongue slid along his lips tasting him with each kiss as your hands slid down and took hold of his shirt and began to pull it up his torso.  You opened your eyes and as the shirt came off you saw Jake standing in front of you in Clay’s place, his eyes searching yours hungrily as he leaned in to kiss you.

 You backed up with a small gasp and saw Clay again, his dimpled grin fading a bit, “Everything alright?”

 You nodded and jumped at him, grabbing the back of his neck as you kissed him again, your tongue snaking into his mouth, sliding along his as your fingers ran down his tight abdomen to his belt buckle.  You undid it quickly and he lifted your arms and slid his hands up and under your arms, hoisting you up with a groan.

 You wrapped your legs around him as he began to walk to the bedroom.  The heady mix of both your arousal pheromones was almost too much and you let out a long purr as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

 

A few hours later, you were curled up together in a tangle of limbs, your head on his chest listening to the soothing rumbles Clay made in contentment.  You blinked your eyes lazily as you traced your fingers over his chest hair and the light hair of his belly, sliding a leg over his thigh.  He gave a content noise from deep in his throat and stretched, careful not to disturb you as he tucked a hand behind his head.

 You let out a small yawn and cuddled closer, purring in return and he ran his other hand up and down your back softly.  Your stomach growled loudly causing you both to giggle.

 “Hungry?”  His voice was gruff and you looked up at him slightly embarrassed.

 “Just a bit.”  You admitted through another stomach growl.

 “Well I think the steak and vegetables are probably cold now.”

 “Screw the veggies, give me the steak.”

 Clay looked over at his clock and back down to you.  “Good girls eat their vegetables, sweetheart.”

 “Maybe I’m not a good girl.”  You argued lightheartedly, looking up at him.

 “No, you’re a very good girl.  A sassy omega who takes what she needs.” You felt Clay’s arousal begin to grown against your thigh and you purred again, a jolt of electricity spreading across your groin.  “And you certainly needed something earlier.”

 You looked up at him him as you lifted up and climbed onto him while straddling his thighs.  You looked down at his and leaned down quickly to kiss him, his scent of arousal heavy in the air again.  You sat up and took his erection in your hands and pumped him a few times, listening to him take a large inhale and soft groan.

 “Maybe I need something again.”  You murmured as you watched his cock slide between your fingers, thick and heavy.  Already leaking precum, you licked your lips and kept up your stroking as you ran your other hand along his upper thigh to his belly and back trailing your fingers along the coarse hair.  You found yourself grinding your hips as you worked him, your own soft moans of joining Clay’s deeper grunts and praises.

 “Mmm, you are such a good girl.”  He groaned, watching your hands slide up and down his now slick cock the wet sounds filling the air as you moved faster.

 You looked up at him and Jake was looking down at you, his arm tucked under his head, eyes closed and mouth open slightly with pleasure.  A surge of wetness soaked you and you let out a louder moan as you let go and climbed up higher, your mouth on his eagerly.

 When you opened your eyes, Clay was back and you sat up a bit.

 “You okay?  You have that look again.”  He watched you carefully as you nodded.

 “I’m fine, just ready for round two.”  You breathed, trying to shake Jake’s image from your mind.  What was with that guy that you were so caught up in him?

 You lifted your hips higher and leaned down to hold Clay’s dick steady as you lowered onto him.  Still slightly sore from your last time, you gasped and bit your lips together as you slid down quickly, savoring the sudden full sensation as you leaned down grabbing one of his hands and holding it next to his head, your other hand resting on his chest.

 “Oh baby do you feel amazing.”  Clay’s deep voice hitched and he swallowed hard as you began to ride him, long deep motions making sure he slid along you in the most sensitive areas.  He rested under you, watching your face as you rolled your hips harder.  He seemed to take pleasure in watching you go after yours, his free hand moving to your ass to guide you as you moved.

 “Oh my God.”  You groaned, throwing your head back as you sat up and bounced along him faster, hitting deeper, trying to satisfy the omega in you screaming out for release.  She wanted rough and hard and you weren’t about to leave her wanting.  You looked down and Jake was back looking up at you, blonde hair sweaty at the roots, brows furrowed, watching you ride him, his hand sliding up your body to a breast, catching it and holding, his thumb circling your puckered flesh roughly.

 You let out a cry as you felt yourself clenching around his dick, the wet sounds of skin slapping together caused you both to let out louder moans and you leaned down to his neck.  You felt the gums and muscle around your canines tingling with your excitement and your teeth grazing against him, not breaking the skin but hard enough to leave dents in the flesh, maybe a bruise later at the very least.

 “Sweetheart, no marking.”  Clay’s strained voice brought you back to reality and you looked up to see his face contorted in pleasure.

 “No marking.”  You agreed breathlessly, taking his hand and guiding it to your clit.  Clay’s thumb circled it roughly as you moved faster still, your voice coming in rough pants as you felt the wave beginning.  You gripped his hand harder and felt him begin to jackhammer into you from below.

 “Come for me, sweetheart...”  He commanded, letting go of your hand and grasping your hips as he pistoned deeper into you.

 You nodded as threw your head back again, letting out a wail as you felt the electric surges running along your body, your pussy tight along him as he let out a long agonized groan and lifted you up suddenly as his voice rose.  You looked down in time to see his cock spring free and land on his belly while letting loose long jets of semen along his belly and chest.

 Panting hard, you both looked at each other with exhausted smiles and he pulled you down to his side again, avoiding the small puddle on his chest.

 “How do you not have a mate yet?”  He asked with admiration.

 “Haven’t found someone to keep up with me yet.”  You replied with a weak laugh.

 “You are something else, sweetheart.”  Clay kissed your forehead and you hummed in response.  Your body felt like jelly and you relaxed into him, closing your eyes.

* * *

 

 When you next woke up Clay was dressing, buttoning up a shirt.  He looked down at you and grinned.  “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

 You smiled and stretched luxuriously, noting how you were now covered under sheets.  You watched him finish dressing as you yawned.  “Is this my queue to go?”

 Clay smiled warmly, “No, take your time.  I just got called into work, but you looked so beautiful I wanted to let you sleep.”

 You blushed and wriggled happily under the sheets as you looked at the clock, “I should go too, I have a lot to do today.”

 Clay leaned down to you and kissed your forehead.  “Raincheck on that steak?”

 “Definitely.”  You agreed.

 “Sounds good, darlin’.  I’m going to get some coffee started.”  He leaned down to kiss you quickly and then left the room.

 You freshened up dressed quickly as he made the coffee.  Meeting him in the kitchen, you felt a bit awkward during your small talk but exchanged numbers before he pulled you in for another breathtaking kiss.  Later he walked you to your car, kissing your forehead as you climbed in.

 During your drive home, the smile stretched across your face and you laughed at how silly you must have looked to the other drivers.  You could still smell his scent around you.  You felt comforted and still aroused.  Arriving home, you made yourself a small breakfast before heading to your bed for a few hours of well needed rest.  During some errands later in the day, you received a text from Jolene.

_Jolene:  Come by for a sec, you forgot something yesterday._

 You soon left the store and headed to Jolene’s place wondering what you forgot the day before.  Being almost dinner time you were hungry again and the smells of barbecue coming from the house as you pulled up made your mouth water.  There was another scent in the air that caused you to tense and your eyes widened.

 Getting out of your car, you walked around through the side fence and heard laughter.  The alluring scent grew as you got closer; warm blanket and blueberry pie.  Jake was there.

 “Hello?”  You heard low talking and then Jolene’s voice greeted her happily.”

 “Hey!  Come on back, I’ll make you a plate!”

 You walked up the steps to the deck, passed the back door and headed to the picnic table.  A large warm mass plowed into you and you let out a surprised yelp.

 “Oh shit, I did it again!”  You looked up at a pair of big blue eyes looking back at you apologetically.

“Hi fresh sheets and peaches.”  He said softly so only you could hear, staring into your eyes as he steadied you with a free hand.  You stared back, the electric spark from where he touched you rolled through your body.

 His smile faded as his thumbs moved gently back and forth along your arms as he studied your face.  You fought the urge to rub against him and you took a moment before you finally answered him hesitantly, afraid he’d read your thoughts about your evening with Clay.

 “Hey Jake.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your night with Clay, you spend some unexpected time with Jake and find yourself confused on your feelings for both men.

At dinner, Jake had offered that you take his seat in the shade while he took the empty seat in the full sun.  He seemed a little put off by the heat and blinding sun in his eyes but he never said a word and hid his discomfort well.  Before you could even speak, he had piled your plate full of food which you ate hungrily while making small talk with everyone.  He made sure you were comfortable before he dug back into his own food and ignored Pooch’s wordless teasing looks to him.

You felt a tap on your ankle and looked over at Jolene who gave you an encouraging smile.  She nodded toward the back door and you both got up to clear some dishes.

In the kitchen she practically threw everything into the sink before turning to you.

“What do you think??”  She whispered excitedly.

“I think they can hear you, keep it down.”  You placed your bowls down on the counter and then turned to lean against it crossing your arms over your chest.

“He’s great right?”  Jolene opened a cookie jar and began to place cookies on a large tray, adding some berries and ice cream to small bowls before adding them to the cookies.  You found the spoons and handed them to her with a pointed look.  She stood for a moment, her smile fading.

“What?”

“You know what.”  You raised an eyebrow.

“Clay?”

“Yeah.  I know you can smell him on me, which means that Jake can too.”

“And?”  Jolene smirked, “Did you ever think maybe that’s why he’s trying so hard to impress you?  He senses another alpha on his future omega, he gifts her and show some affection to show he’s a better alpha and can care for you.  Live it up girl!”

You rolled your eyes, “I don’t know.  I feel weird.  I was just with Clay and now I’m here.”

Jolene shrugged, “Well nobody told you to go sleep with him.  Instinct did, I tried to get you and Jake together yesterday.  Not Mr. Omega collector.”

Your ears perked up at her last comment.  “Mister what?”

“Clay has a way with the ladies.  I admit he’s not bad on the eyes and pretty smooth, but he’s not family material in my opinion.”

You frowned, “Maybe I don’t want a family.  I can just want something casual too.”

Jolene snorted, “Oh please, I’ve known you since we were pups and you have always wanted a family and babies.  Remember how many dolls you would put in your little nests you’d make in your room?  And how your brother took one to mess with you and you almost ripped his throat out?”

You thought about the memory and made a face, “I remember.”

“Girl, Jake is totally family material.  I saw him pissed once and trust me, he’s all alpha.  That wolf looks shy and sweet but he can be an animal.”

You tried to imagine Jake angry, fighting for something or someone he loved and the hairs on the back of your neck raised and you whimpered.  You looked out the kitchen window at him, taking a sip of his beer and laughing with Pooch over something on their phones and you found yourself purring.  Jolene patted your back.

“Easy girl, I have a feeling he’s yours if you want him.”

“Stop it.”  You collected yourself and picked up the tray of dessert.  She followed you outside and playfully tapped your butt with her knee and you yelped softly and giggled.  Jake saw you coming and sat upright immediately, pulling out your chair for you with a wide smile.  You glanced over at Jolene who gave you a knowing half smile and you sighed.

When the sun started to go down, Jolene suggested that you all go see the local fireworks show and you agreed after a few minutes of Jake’s persuading you to go.

* * *

 

 

At the park while you waited for the fireworks to begin you both talked quietly about random topics and it was comfortable pleasant feeling.  He smelled so good, and his goofy jokes and humor made you laugh easily.  He had a nervous shyness to him that made him seem more beta than alpha but you could definitely tell he was all alpha by the way he carried himself and the scent he gave off.  You felt safe with him and you had a feeling that he would most likely be a force to be reckoned with due to his size and athletic looks.  You learned that he was extremely smart and although on the quiet side, he took in his surroundings and looked intimidating until his big boyish grin emerged.

You had a fleeting thought of what kind of husband and father he’d be and you felt your lower belly tingle and you caught yourself gripping the edge of the blanket and fighting the urge to grab the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss.  You were definitely interested in Jake and everything he offered.

He had inched closer to you when the fireworks started, offering you his jacket against the cool night air.  You thanked him but you made sure to keep a slight distance.  You already felt guilty after having been with Clay the night before.  You never intended to spend the evening with Jake which was great but you felt a little guilty.  Two alphas had never pursued you at the same time before and you were still a little unsure of how to react to it.

He kept laughing at how small you looked in his jacket, it hung to your mid-thigh and your fingers barely peeking out of the arms holes.  You secretly made sure to rub your scent all over it so he could smell it later and remember you, not that it would take much for that to happen.  He seemed to already be smitten with you and protective.

During the show, a group of rowdy teens had run by you and carelessly tripped over you causing you to let out a small cry of pain as you clutched your arm.  He had eyed them sharply with a snarl, ready to stand and have words.  You pretended not to notice as he sat back down still puffed up in defense and sitting closer to you, leaning on his arm which rested behind you.  You could feel the heat coming off of him and you let out small croons of contentment.

Something about Jake just felt like he was a missing piece and you wanted to rub yourself all over him to mark him as yours.  Then you thought about Clay and the feelings from the night before bubbled up to the surface and you felt completely confused.

At the end of the night, on the walk back to your car, you both took your time walking a distance behind Jolene and Pooch as you discussed and teased each other over various interests.

“Sooo...”  Jake started.  He looked down at you with a sheepish smile and adjusted his glasses.  “I uh…I’m not really good at this, I don’t know if it’s cool to ask but would you want to go out sometime?”

You slowed your steps as you felt a wave of warmth flow through your lower belly.  The scent Jake gave off was intoxicating, his arousal evident again.  He wasn’t as sure of himself as Clay was.  He was definitely younger than Clay and more like an eager pup but he was sweet and a gentleman.  The pull you felt toward him was strong and you couldn’t explain it, but his scent hit you deeper than Clay’s and you wanted to curl up with him in the private nest in your room.  It surprised you because the thought of sharing your nest with anyone gave you anxiety, like you lying on your back exposing yourself to a stranger.

You looked up at Jake and nodded.  “I’d like that.”  He let out a not so subtle breath of relief he had been holding and you smiled.

“Great!  His body language relaxed and he grinned, “So I’m away for a few days on a trip this week but I can text you when I’m back if that’s okay.”

“Absolutely.”  You agreed as you took out your phone to exchange numbers.  You continued walking and when you reached your car, Jake leaned down to give you a tight friendly hug.  You leaned up to hug him back and felt a not so subtle sign of his excitement poking at your hips and you let out a small involuntary purr near his ear.  He responded with a low growl deep in his throat and you felt a surge of wetness soak your panties.  You felt his lips meet the scent gland along your neck and you tensed as he let out a hum of frustration before stepping back lightning fast, almost surprised by his own actions.

“I think I better go…”  He murmured.

“Yeah me too…”  You replied.  You bit your lower lip and looked away bashfully at the reaction.  You had just had sex with Clay and now you were hot for another alpha.  You felt a little ashamed for your behavior and you took off Jake’s jacket, handing it to him clumsily.

“I should go.”  You repeated absentmindedly and he nodded.

“Yeah, me too.  I have tech to prep.”

“Sounds fun.”  You joked and he laughed.

“Oh lots of fun, I have to reset some things.  I can’t stand when people use my gear.  Settings and shit like that.  Crap… stuff I mean.”  He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I’ll call you when I get back?”

“Sure!  I’ll be here.”  You waved as you got into your car, watching him walk to his own before turning to look at you.

When you had turned onto the main road, you cursed yourself, “Ohhhh what am I doing?”  You asked out loud.

* * *

 

Later that night you were finishing getting ready for bed when your cell phone went off.  You reached for it and flopped onto your bed.

_Jolene:  So how did it go?  Is he unconscious on your bed as we speak from the hot alpha sex?_

_You:  No, it’s not like that._

_Jolene:  Well it looked pretty intense when you hugged goodbye._

_You:  You watched us from your window?  Perv._

_Jolene:  LOL!  I was closing the shades and saw you both.  Our yard stinks like a bitch in heat now.  What were you too talking about?_

You giggled and started to type.

_You:  Mind your own business.  Good night, nosy._

_Jolene: You know I love you girl.  He’s a good guy, just keep your options open._

You put the phone down on your night stand and climbed into bed.  You were about to pick up the book waiting for you on the pillow when your text ring went off again.  You figured it was more of Jolene’s teasing so you got ready to text her a sassy comment back.

_Jake:  Dude, she’s amazing!  If I have to fight Clay for her I will._

You gasped and your mouth dropped open.  You would have been embarrassed for Jake’s mistake if you weren’t already fighting the tingling warmth in your groin again.  The pang of need was so great you whimpered and squeezed your legs together to try to fight it.

You reread the words over and over until another text came through.  The message scrolled up as a new one appeared.

_Jake:  So I kind of sent that to the wrong person.  I’m not a psycho I swear._

You sat looking at the message still surprised for a moment.  It must have been longer than you thought because Jake texted again.

_Jake:  You think I’m a psycho, I’m so sorry for the text.  If you want to forget the date, I’ll leave you alone._

You bit your lower lip and began to type.

_You:  I don’t think you’re a psycho._

_Jake:  Oh good, well that was meant for Pooch and I feel like an ass now._

You laughed and typed

_You:  I think Jolene is trying to play cupid._

_Jake:  I didn’t need her help to notice you._

You felt your face redden and you smiled.  You weren’t sure how to reply to that and stared dumbfounded at the screen.

_Jake:  Well on that note, I will take my leave slightly embarrassed for my text mistake and say goodnight.  Maybe I’ll tell Clay he has competition over the fair maiden._

You giggled and another message popped up.

_Jake:  Well that was cheesy.  So goodnight and I’ll talk to you later._

_You:  Not cheesy at all and good luck on your trip.  And good night knight in shining armor._

You groaned at your terrible joke and hoped Jake didn’t laugh at you.  You saw a new message appear and laughed as you read it.

_Jake:  :D_

You put your phone away and got comfortable in bed thinking about your night with Jake.  You could still smell him on you and you made soft purring sounds of contentment as you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

A few days later and Jake prepped his gear in his office already changed into his gear and ready to head out on the mission., he thought about your night and then the following text conversation that had followed.  You were all he thought about and the intensity of his feelings had almost brought on an early rut but he fought it back and kept his mind busy by prepping for the mission.

He had just gotten out of a briefing when he was walking down a corridor with Pooch.  He caught the familiar scent of Clay and hurried with Pooch in tow.

“Wait up!” Pooch complained in annoyance as he juggled his bags trying to keep up.  Jake moved faster, his boots clomping down the hall as he strode toward Clay confidently.  Clay used to intimidate him when he was younger, but more and more both men became closer teammates and respected each other, as soldiers as well as alphas.

He came up to what looked to be a serious discussion between Clay and a few other men in uniforms.  He stopped close enough that Clay could smell your scent on his jacket and waited for Clay’s reaction.  He had indeed smelled Clay on you the night of the fireworks and was now making sure Clay knew he had competition.

“Colonel.”  He greeted with a nod.

“Jensen.  Everything ready to go?”  Clay’s voice was tight.  Jake bit back the smirk noting the flash of jealousy in Clay’s eyes.  He had smelled your scent and Jake could see Clay almost puff up trying to show dominance.  _Not this time, buddy._   He thought to himself.

“All set, Colonel.”  His voice was gruff and his eyes bored into Clay’s as he felt his canines extend the smallest amount.  It was no hard feelings, purely instinct.  The men around them watched intently as Jake and Clay stood facing each other, both seemed to stand taller, shoulders wide.

“Good.  Plane loads in ten.”  Clays own canines were extending a bit as he gave a smug smile.  You don’t stand a chance pup.

Jake nodded and stepped away, with a knowing look before glancing at an intrigued Pooch who watched the scene, taking it in like a soap opera.  The pair started to walk off before Jake stopped and turned to Clay again.

“Hey Colonel?”  Jake asked his eyes challenging the older alpha, waiting for Clay to acknowledge his remark.

“Yeah Jensen.”

He remembered the scent of Clay on you a few nights ago and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled.  “Game on.”  He smiled to show good humor but the look in his eyes didn’t express the same emotion.

Clay’s eyes narrowed as he looked back at Jake.  _So we’re really doing this, huh pup?_   They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment before Clay gave an amused half smile.

“Oh it certainly is.”  The dimples in his cheeks grew as he started to grin at the idea of a challenge.

Jake nodded solemnly and moved on down the hall with Pooch close behind.  As far as Jake was concerned you were already his but it was your decision in the end if you wanted him.  You called the shots when it came to bonding, mating and starting a family.   He knew you had slept with Clay but it wasn’t stopping him from tossing his name in the ring for your affections.

Clay’s coworker turned to him after watching Jake stride away, “You both alright?”  He asked suspiciously.  “What the hell was that?”

Clay chuckled, “That was Jensen growing up.” He was proud of the younger man but at the same time almost felt pity, a younger alpha couldn’t possibly stand a chance against a wiser, more seasoned alpha when it came to omegas and claiming a mate.

* * *

 

A week later you had been at work in your greenhouse.  You loved your job; the smell of fertilizer, plants and dirt was always soothing to you and besides your home it was your favorite play to be.  For a few days it took your mind off of Jake and Clay.

You were repotting some new plants when your text notification went off.  You wiped your hands on the front of your jeans and grabbed for the phone and was excited to see Jake’s name pop up.

_Jake:  So what do you think about dinner and maybe a movie?  I’m back, btw._

You grinned and eagerly texted back.

_You:  Welcome back and that sounds great.  How was your trip?”_

_Jake:  Long and rough, glad to be home.  I’m out running errands._

You smiled and heard the door to the greenhouse open.  A familiar smell hit your nose and you felt a pull in your groin hit you hard and fast.

_You:  Hold on a sec, I have a customer._

You put your phone down and walked to the front of the greenhouse and saw one of the cashier’s point in your direction, you looked over and saw Clay grinning at you as he nodded his thanks to the girl.  He walked back to you and his smile grew as he put an arm around your waist.

“Hey Sweetheart.”  Clay’s deep voice rumbled as he lowered his head to yours, “I’ve missed you.”

You put a hand on the back of his head holding him close as his lips moved against your own.  You tucked in closer to him, and he picked you up around the waist placing you on the counter behind you.  You pulled him in closer with your legs and let out a groan as his mouth moved down your jawline to your waiting neck.

What was it about Clay that brought out the she wolf in you?  Something you couldn’t seem to control took over when he was near you and you didn’t dare stop it.

“You smell so good.”  Clay murmured against your collar and you let out a soft yelp and a moan as he nibbled along your skin.  His warm, calloused hands ran up under the back of your shirt and slid to the front, cupping your breasts firmly as his kisses grew more urgent.

You were lost in a haze of bliss as Clay’s lips moved back up to your mouth again.  A text notification went off somewhere nearby and you focused again for a moment.  Another ring sounded and you suddenly remembered.  Jake.

“Franklin.”  You backed up a bit and he pulled you closer again.

“Yes ma’am?”

You felt guilty as well as a little embarrassed.  You knew you were free to see who you wanted, you and Clay were just casual it seemed.  Nobody who has sex the same day as meeting someone could be serious right?  You frowned at what you wanted to say to him and he stepped back planting his hands on either side of your legs.

“What’s up, you look spooked.”

“I think we need to talk.”  You admitted, looking back at him.  You owed it to him to at least tell him you were about to go on a date right?  There was no harm in that, if he didn’t like it then he’s most likely tell you to go to hell and then he’d leave.

“I think so too.”  he smiled with an understanding smile.

You heard a throat clear and looked up in time to see Jake standing in the doorway with a small potted african violet.

“So what are we talking about?”  His voice was low a slight displeased tone to it as he eyed Clay.

Clay stood upright and gave Jake a dry look before chuckling, “Hey Jensen.”

“Colonel.”  Jake greeted before holding up the violet as he took a step toward you.  “I got your address from Jolene.  I, uh figured I’d come by and say hi and bring you a present.”

You looked back from Jake to Clay and back and waited for at least a small complaint or an argument to break out.  The smell of alpha pheromones permeated the air and you whined softly to yourself, aroused and nervous.  You expected one of them to demand an answer yet nothing happened.  In fact both men stood looking at you like you held the cards.  Clay stood with a confident posture and Jake’s eyebrows were furrowed giving you a puppy dog look yet the occasional looks he shot Clay spoke volumes on how he was not pleased to see the other man close to you.

You hopped off of the counter and moved behind it.  Jolene was right; you _were_ the boss.

“I… I think we all need to talk.”  You swallowed the lump in your throat, unsure of where to begin.  At that moment you would have given anything to be back in the security of your nest, safe, warm and far away from seeing to alpha suitors standing in front of you expectantly.

 _Here goes nothing._   You thought as you quickly tried to figure out what to say to both men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family tragedy brings Jake and you closer, while you're not sure how to handle Clay's apparent lack of care.

A few weeks after your talk with Clay and Jake in the greenhouse, everything seemed to be going well.  Both men adhered to your rules and you saw both of them for a few dates here and there.  On top of that, both tried to impress you with various forms of attention and affections.

Clay would take you out to fancy restaurants and have flowers delivered to you.  He even helped you fix some repairs around your house.  You would have long talks about different books and music.  You were surprised to see how into the arts he was.  He had tried to get you to sample and appreciate his vast expensive whiskey collection but you couldn’t get past the smell of it and he would laugh at the way you’d turn your nose up as he opened a bottle.  He was kind, caring, sexy and funny.  You felt safe and protected when you were with him and he held you but you still didn’t feel like you knew everything about him.

Jake took you out to the beach, movies and a few ball games along with just staying in at one of your houses to spend some quiet time together.  You double dated with Pooch and Jolene, even his friend Cougar and his dates a couple times.  Your dates were more fun than deep like with Clay but you enjoyed your time with Jake.  He had expensive tastes like Clay did but they were more toward his technology he collected and cars he had his eye on which he knew he’d never buy but he longed for all the same.

You loved the differences in both men but were starting to feel a little confused on what you were looking for.  You noticed that when you were together, Clay would give you more space and his attitude was more casual.  Jake was more affectionate in public, always making sure that others knew you both were together.  He held your hand often and would always make sure your needs were met before his own when you were together.  He was like an eager puppy always happy to show you new things or else curl up on the couch holding you close as you watched a movie or a tv show marathon.

You laid awake one night thinking about both of them, still weighing options.  Clay had a more seasoned alpha feel which you loved.  He carried a commanding presence; nobody messed with him, other alphas sensed he was dangerous when you were together and they would move along after seeing you with him.

With Jake, he gave off young alpha vibes which meant that he had to be on his toes more when you were around other alphas.  An omega of good breeding age and health like yourself always caught the eye of bigger males and Jake was learning to be ready for it.  You liked the feeling of the men squabbling over you but at the same time you felt silly at times for unintentionally causing trouble.

* * *

 

On a hot and hazy mid-summer morning, you went for a run with Jolene which ended at your favorite cafe for brunch.  Normally your runs were enjoyable, but this one was feeling like a chore due to the oppressive weather.  When you were finally sitting under an umbrella at a small table in the outdoor eating area, most of the morning was spent with Jolene grilling you over your two suitors.“Still not sure what you’re looking for huh?”  Jolene asked as she took a sip of her juice.

“No.”  You muttered, “I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.  I like them both and the differences between them.”

“You’re fine.  You were honest and clear about what you wanted out of this, I’m sure they both appreciated your honesty.”  Jolene started to giggle as she leaned forward in her seat.  “So what about heat mates?”

“Oh come on.”  You groaned in annoyance as you traced your finger along the condensation of your glass.  You were beginning to wish you never brought up your discussion with Jake and Clay.  “Heat mates are just glorified fuck buddies.”  You stated grumpily a little too loud and received some glares from a group of older ladies at a nearby table.  You cleared your throat in embarrassment, “But no, none of us are heat mates.  I can handle my own heats.”

“I was just asking, don’t get fussy.”  Jolene chuckled.  “But if one of them needed you, would you be there for them?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

Jolene grinned, “Well Clay is a lady’s man, but Jensen hasn’t had a girlfriend in quite a while, I’m thinking that beast hides in a cave when he’s in rut.  Guy’s gotta be pent up something fierce.”  She ended her sentence with a sound of approval and you snickered.

“Okay now…”  You said with a blush as you picked up your lemonade.  “Can we not talk about Jake and his ruts?”

“Because the very thought gets you hot and bothered?  You want a bellyful of his babies, admit it.”

You gave her a wry look, but the idea of Jake marking you and fathering your babies one day certainly gave you a warm feeling all over.

“No comment.”  You replied.  Jolene giggled some more and then her smile faded quickly.  She paled and looked down at her plate before she grabbed a napkin, covering her mouth.  Her face turned a slickly green shade as she hiccupped.

“Are you alright?”  You asked leaned toward her with concern.

Jolene made a strange face before she suddenly leaned over toward the sidewalk and threw up violently on the ground.  She stayed bent over groaning between heaves and you jumped to your feet and kneeled next to her holding her hair.  A few complaints and noises of disgust met your ears and you looked up sharply, in the direction of the complaints.

“She’s sick, get over it!”  You snapped.  “I need the check, now!”  You commanded to a nearby server as you rubbed Jolene’s back.  “It’s okay sweetie, it’s hot out and you’re just dehydrated from running, rest and water will help.”

Jolene nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked up at you weakly, “I’m sorry…”

“Shhh, don’t worry about it, let’s just get you home, at least we’re at sidewalk seating.”

“I’m so sorry.”  Jolene repeated.

You grabbed for your phone in your shorts pocket and pulled it out, looking for a number.  You waited impatiently listening to the phone ring and then Jake answered.

“Hey Peaches!”  He greeted cheerfully with his teasing nickname he had thought up on your last date.  You didn’t hear the rest of what he said as you interrupted him.

“I need you, I’m with Jolene and we’re kind of in a jam.  She’s sick can you pick us up?  We were running so I don’t have my car.”  You were rambling as you patted Jolene’s back.  The server brought a bucket for her and you reached in your pocket, handing him your credit card with a thankful nod.  You heard Jake let out a little gasp.

“Shit!  Okay, I’m grabbing my shoes, where are you?”

You gave him the restaurant and street names and Jake interrupted you, “I know exactly where you are, I’ll grab Pooch and come get you.  Just hang tight.”

“Okay.  I’m sorry.”  You apologized.

“Don’t apologize, I’m leaving now.”

You hung up and smoothed Jolene’s hair from her forehead, “Ok, Jake is grabbing Pooch and they’re coming to get us.  Are you doing okay?”

She nodded and smiled weakly, “You called Jake.”  Her throat was garbled from being sick and she cleared it a few times.

“Yeah, he’s coming to get you home.”

“No, you called Jake.  You called him before Cl--”  She gagged again and heaved again.

“I don’t think you should worry about my love life right now.  Just relax.”

The server brought a glass of ginger ale for Jolene.  “Everything’s on the house.”  He said with a kind smile, handing you your credit card back.

“I’m so sorry.”  Jolene groaned, clearing her throat again and looking up at the man.

“Nothing we can’t clean up.  I hope you feel better.”

You smiled up at him and thanked him again before he hurried off.  You waited quietly while Jolene muttered about being embarrassed as you patted her back to calm her.

A little while later, an SUV flew up the street and came to a screeching halt as Pooch jumped out before the car stopped.  He hurried over, shoulders wide and an intense frown of concern not knowing what to expect.  He reached Jolene and knelt next to her, stroking her hair.  “Baby, what happened?  Are you okay??”

Jolene’s expression relaxed and she leaned into him, “I felt great and then suddenly felt like shit.  I was too dizzy to get up so I kept puking here.

“Okay okay, let’s get you home.  It’s too hot out to be running, you need to lie down.”  he stroked her face tenderly, his voice low with a soothing tone too it.  It must have worked on Jolene because she calmed some and nuzzled into Pooch as she leaned into him.   “Y/N, thank you.”  He nodded his appreciation to you as he helped Jolene up and they made their way to Jake’s car.

Jake hurried over to you, his face showing his concern but looking helpless.  “Are you okay, you’re not sick too are you?”

“No, I’m okay.  She just got sick so fast.  I guess we pushed it too hard in the heat this morning.”

Jake nodded and you looked down at your arm realizing that he had been holding it.  His thumb was stroking you softly and your belly did small leaps at the feeling.

“Let’s get her home and then I’ll drop you off.”  Jake said as you both walked to the car.

After Jolene and Pooch got home and slowly made their way to the front door, she promised to call later when she felt better and Pooch shushed her to focus on getting into the house.  You felt a twinge of jealousy for how Pooch cared for his wife.  Would Clay come to your aid if you needed him suddenly?  Was Jolene right about you calling Jake first?  Clay knew you were independent and could take care of yourself.  Jake knew it as well but would still fuss over you.  You loved your independence but having someone dote on you was a pleasant feeling as well.

Sitting next to him in his car watching the houses pass by as he drove you home.  “I’m really sorry to call you so suddenly, we didn’t have our cars and I was scared and--”

“Hey, you can call me anytime.”  He said sincerely looking over at you.  You met his gaze and smiled.

“Thank you.”  Both of you looked back to the road and sat in silence.

“So you have any plans tonight?”  Jake eventually asked looking over to you before focusing on the road again.

You were quiet for a second and then replied, “Yeah, well kind of...”  You awkwardly looked away and Jake smiled before his face fell a little realizing while you were hesitant to answer.

“Oh.”  You heard him grip the steering wheel tighter, the leather making squeaking sounds under the pressure of his grip.

“It’s nothing big or anything, just some dinner.”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain anything, I get it.”  His response hit you hard in the gut.  He wasn’t rude or angry but the reply made you feel like a jerk.

Before you knew it you were in your driveway and unbuckling your seatbelt.  Jake looked over at you and you smiled your appreciation.

“Thanks again for helping us.  I feel so b--”

Jake swiftly moved closer to you and his lips were on yours before you could blink, his hand on your cheek holding you to him.  You let out a surprised whimper and the following moan of delight caused him to growl as you grabbed him firmly, moving closer to him.  He unbuckled his seatbelt and a large hand found your thigh and grasped hard moving up to your ass.

Your hand slid to the back of his neck, fingernails digging into the skin and Jake groaned into your mouth.  Minutes seemed much longer under his touch until just as quickly as it began it had ended with Jake leaning back giving you a tempting provocative gaze.  For someone who was so shy when you first met, his kisses were the exact opposite.  Rough, needy and sensual all in one.  _Where did he hide it?_   You wondered.

“Have a good dinner.”  His hand on your thigh, thumb rubbing softly.

“Uh huh.”  You answered slowly, still taken back by his kiss and at a loss for words.  You opened the door and hopped out of the car, your lips still tingling as you stared at him in amazement.

“Bye.”  Jake held up his hand in a wave as you shut the door, pleased with himself and grinning at your reaction.  You watched him drive off as you stood in the driveway still dumbfounded.

You snapped out of your haze and hurried to the house.  You still felt his hands on you hours after the kiss and you fought hard to dismiss the feelings as you prepped for your date with Clay.

As you were about to leave for your date, your phone rang.  It was your mother.

“Hey!  I’m just about to go out, what’s up?”  You heard sniffles on the other end and your mother sounded like she had been crying.

“Honey, I need to talk to you, you should sit down.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, you were in Clay’s bed, lying quietly in his arms, catching your breath as you listened to his heart beating steadily.

“Maybe one night we’ll actually go on the date first.”  Clay chuckled as he kissed the top of your head.

“Hmm.”  You hummed your agreement and wrapped around him tighter.

You had thought about Jake’s kiss all day and when you finally arrived at Clay’s, as soon as he opened the door you had pulled him in for a deep kiss and pressed yourself against him, trying to sate the urge that had been nagging you.  Clay responded eagerly by walking you into the house and slamming the door behind you and then lifting your top over your head and tossing it aside before guiding you to the couch.

You had let the she wolf out again on him, holding his chest as your knelt over him riding him hard, trying to ease the desire and pain you now carried.  He stared at you through half lidded eyes, mouth open slightly as you took your pleasure letting out animal groans and cries, bringing yourself to several climaxes before you felt Clay’s grip on your hips tighten as he began to buck under you giving low grunts.

You had pulled off of him when you were almost satisfied and hurried down his legs to pump his cock with a firm fist as you took him in your mouth.  You couldn’t get enough of his smell and taste and worked him harder, stopping and starting your motions, teasing and edging him as you listened to him curse and call out for you as he writhed beneath you.  He gripped your hair tightly, the sting of your scalp making you crazy as you looked up and met his gaze with feral glances as you worked his cock deeper down your throat.  Almost immediately he came with a long harsh cry before laying back panting and running his hands through your hair gently as you lapped him clean and crawled back up into his arms, collapsing against him with a satisfied purr.

“You are amazing.”  He marveled quietly as he stroked your arm.

“Hmm.”  You replied lazily, too tired and relaxed in your post coital daze to move or speak.

He looked down at you and studied your face for a moment.  “Are you okay?  You seem off like something’s bothering you.”

You didn’t tell him about the earlier phone call.  You had pushed the bad news aside hoping being with Clay could ease your sadness but you just felt more numb than anything else.

“I’m fine, just got some bad news; I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Clay smiled sympathetically and nodded.  You looked up at him in time to see his dimples growing and you leaned up quickly, grabbing his cheek as you kissed him deeply.  He turned to his side and lifted up as he rolled on top of you again, your legs spreading enough to accommodate him.

You stayed in bed the rest of the night, and this time you didn’t see Jake’ face as Clay made love to you over and over, you needed comfort and Clay’s touch gave it to you.

* * *

 

For the rest of the week, you had spent the next few days to yourself.  When you mother called it had been to tell you that your aunt had passed on.  You had been numb at first and going to Clay’s the night of the call had been some quick comfort and a distraction but now that it was over you felt heartbroken and lost.  She was like an older sister to you and sometimes a best friend.  When you couldn’t talk to your mother you went to her.  You had even spoken to her about your predicament with Clay and Jake to which she gave her advice and her choice had she been in your shoes.

The funeral and services had been quick and solemn.  You stood with your brother and mother quietly as you watched the casket being lowered into the ground.  Afterward you made up an excuse to leave quickly despite your family’s objections and you headed back home, turning off your phone.

One late morning, you drank your coffee, staring at the african violet on the window sill of your dining room.  Your phone went off and you looked down distractedly.  Jake and Jolene had been texting for a few days leaving comments asking about you.  You gave vague replies and finally told Jolene what happened.  She had offered to come see you but you wanted to be alone and politely declined.  There had been no word from Clay and you honestly weren’t sure what you thought of that.  Part of you wanted privacy but another part of you was annoyed that he hadn’t checked up on you.

You sat looking out the window at a few small songbirds gathering at the bird feeder when your doorbell rang.  You got up taking your time heading to the door.  Not planning on seeing anyone that day, you didn’t bother to fix your hair which was still up in a messy ponytail or change out of your pajamas yet.

When you opened the door, Jake was standing on the doorstep with a large brown paper bag.  He was looking down at the ground while he waited, singing something under his breath to himself.  He looked up at you, his face falling upon seeing you look miserable.

“Shit!  C’mere.”  He said immediately, putting the bag down as you burst into fresh tears, pulling you into his chest in a tight hug as you burrowed closer.  Holding you against him as you cried, he smoothed your back and patted occasionally to soothe you.

When you had calmed down some, he pulled back and looked down at you with a sympathetic smile.  “I’m really sorry.”  He said quietly and you nodded at him with a loud sniff as he picked up the bag.  You motioned for him to enter and he walked into the house, you following behind, shutting the door and then moved to your couch, flopping down dejectedly.

He sat next to you and adjusted his glasses.  “Jolene told me what happened.  Are you doing okay?”

“Not really.”  You replied listlessly.

“Are you hungry?  You look like you need to eat.”  He noticed the dark circles under your eyes, “Have you slept?”

“I’m fine!  Why does everyone keep checking up on me.  I’m not hungry, I’m not tired, I’m sorry I cried on you but I just want to be alone.”

Jake gave a low growl of frustration and you turned to look at him.  His look wasn’t pleased but you weren’t backing down.

“You’re not my alpha, growling doesn’t scare me.”  You snapped.  He sat back and spread his legs out casually.

“Well as much as you want to be alone, I’m not leaving.  You’re going to eat something, you look hungry.  I’m guessing you’re hangry too.”

“I’m not hangry.”  You sulked.  You sat in silence for a while, curled up on the couch trying to be annoyed at Jake but failing.  His smell and presence was a comfort and you wanted nothing more than to move positions and curl up against him.  He sat on the opposite end of the sofa looking at you occasionally as if thinking of something to say but changing his mind.

After a while the delicious smells coming from the bag he brought with him began to distract you.   “What is that smell?”  He followed your gaze to the brown bag on the floor and his eyes lit up when you looked at him without frowning.

“Oh now you’re hungry?”  He grinned happily.  “Well it happens that I ran by the Italian place we went to and grabbed some things.”

You sat up and felt your mouth starting to water.  “I could eat I guess.”

“Hah, I knew it!”  He jumped up eagerly and grabbed the bag.  “Do you want to eat here or in the dining room.”  He grabbed take out boxes and laid them out on the coffee table, opening lids.  The smile on his face made your heart melt.

“I eat out here in front of the tv.”  You opened a box close to you and took a deep inhale.  He had ordered your favorite from your date night.  “Why?  Do you usually eat in your dining room?”

“Nah, I lean against the kitchen counter usually, or sit in front of my tv.”  He shrugged as he poked at his ravioli with his fork.  He stabbed a few and was about to take a bite but then looked at you.  “Cmon, eat.”

You poked at your food waiting for him to eat before you took a bite, typical alpha omega dining etiquette.  He stared at you while you watched him impatiently before catching on.

“Oh!  I forget that stuff.  Eat, eat.”  He urged as he shoveled the raviolis in his mouth and looked over at you as you ate hungrily.

“You know, I’m not your alpha, you don’t need to do that stuff with me.”

You shrugged and kept chewing, before swallowing and sitting back with your food.  “Force of habit I guess.”  You looked at him curiously.  “You don’t think you’re an alpha?”

“Not really.”  He let out a snort of laughter while giving a disappointed smile, he didn’t look at you while he continued poking at his food.

You looked at him for a minute and then put your food on the table before sitting back, “You are to me.”  You said softly.  From all of the times you spoke on the phone, texted and been together in person, you knew Jake was a little silly and self-conscious but he carried himself like an alpha, his smell, postures, attitude; you still couldn’t figure out how he had no mate by now.

“Eh, enough about me I’m boring.”  Jake looked up at you in surprise before putting his own food down.  “How do you feel now, any better?”

“Yeah, thanks.  You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“Sure I did.  If my potential omega needs my help, I come running.”  He smiled sheepishly at you looked up at him quickly.

“Potential omega huh?”  You felt your face redden and he chuckled before clearing his throat nervously.

“Anyway, this wasn’t a play or anything to win points.  I know you’re hurting and I didn’t want you to be alone, that’s all.”

You nodded and looked over at a picture frame on the bookshelf of you and your Aunt.  Jake’s eyes traveled along your line of vision and studied the photo.  “Is that her...your Aunt?”

You nodded, a lump forming in your throat, “Yeah.  I just feel empty kind of yknow?  Like I know I didn’t see her every day or talk everyday but now that she’s gone it’s just… empty.”

“What was she like?”  He asked simply, not pushing just curious.  You started to talk about her and it helped, you told him some stories of some adventures you had together and it was a relief to get them out and have someone listen.  You moved closer to him as you talked and he put his arm around you, not saying much just letting you get your angst out in whatever way it formed.

You both sat quietly for a long time as you fell into a dreamy state.  Whatever Jake was doing, either the soft croons coming from his throat or the relaxing motions of his hand stroking you had you staring at the wall and back at the bookshelf with the photo.

You felt more tears forming and you stood up quickly as you wiped them away.  You had to be alone for a bit and didn’t want Jake to see you crying any more than he already had.  His sitting near you smelling like heaven wasn’t a help in the matter and you had to get away from him to clear your head.

“I’m gonna go get a shower I think.  You can stay if you want to, I’ll be back.”  You didn’t wait for him to respond as you headed back to your bathroom.  You shut the door and moved to the bathtub to turn on the water.  Stripping quickly, and stepping in under the water you bit back a yelp against the heat.  You stood in the stream for a moment before resting your head on the still cool tile wall and let out a ragged sigh.  Before you knew it you were crying again; upset and confused.

You went to Clay for sex to ease your pain and it didn’t help.  Then Jake comes over and cares about you and you’re left hurting more.  He smelled so good out in the other room and he listened to you sitting quietly letting you talk, but somehow it wasn’t helping your hurt any.

You don’t know how long you stood in the shower but a small click of the door caught your attention and you bared your teeth for a moment defensively before smelling Jake.  You ran your head under the water again and rubbed at your eyes roughly.

“Y/N?”  Jake asked softly.  “Doing okay?”

You sniffled and tried to speak but started to cry again.  “I’m not okay.”  You admitted with a hiccup and then heard fabric and clothes falling to the floor.  A hand reached into the bathtub to pull the curtain aside and Jake stepped in slowly, wearing only his boxer briefs.

You watched him, not having issues with nudity you didn’t bother to cover yourself.  He stepped closer and reached for your hand.  “You don’t have to be okay, it’s okay to hurt.”  He said, “Come here.”  He commanded gently and you stepped to him and rested your head on his chest.  He put his arms around you and you sniffled again, closing your eyes as he put his chin on the top of your head.  You were enveloped in soothing purrs from his chest and the same comforting scent from the living room.

“I miss her so much.”  You murmured.

“I know.”

You ran your hands along his back and to his waist, noting his soaked boxer briefs waistband.  You wondered inwardly if he had some issue with being naked for a quick moment.

“Jake?”

“Hmm?”

“How come you still have clothes on?”

You felt him shrug, “Didn’t want you to think I wanted more.”

“What if I do.”  You looked up at him and you both stared at each other for a moment before you leaned up and kissed him softly, offering yourself to him.  Jake relaxed into the kiss and pushed you back against the wall holding you tight as his lips moved with yours.  Almost as though fighting himself he stepped back.

“Not like this.”  His voice was gruff and he frowned.

You watched him in disbelief as he leaned around you and turned off the water.  He opened the curtain and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around you.

“I’ve wanted you since I first smelled the clean sheets and peach scent you give off but this won’t help you feel better right now.  Trust me.”

You stared silently up at him as he rubbed your arms and back briskly through the towel.  He smiled gently down at you and then brushed a lock of wet hair away from your forehead.  Without his glasses on, his eyes seemed even more blue, and the way he looked at you, they seemed to sparkle.

As he backed away and stripped off his boxers, you noticed his toned physique as well as his semi hard erection and you whimpered longingly.  He found another towel on a shelf and wrapped it low around his hips, the tent forming in front caused you to bite your lip but he was right, this wouldn’t help your sadness or confusion any.

You nodded as he took your hand again and chuckled, “Well we saw each other naked, that’s counts as something though right?”  His boyish smile caused you to laugh unexpectedly at his joke and he grinned.

“I guess so.”  You smiled as you opened the bathroom door and led him down the hall.

“You saw my pee pee.”  He teased.  You rolled your eyes with a giggle.

“It’s a nice pee pee.”  You admitted as you led him to your bedroom.

* * *

 

You woke up hours later with Jake curled naked behind you, his face in your neck and an arm wrapped tight around your waist, his light layering of chest hair tickled your back and you wiggled loose only to be pulled back as he gave a satisfied grunt.

You had laid curled up in your bed talking quietly all afternoon about your Aunt, his family and various personal topics.  He had initiated a few kisses and you a few of your own, but nothing more.  Jake didn’t push anything on you and you found yourself comforted by his nuzzles and gentles strokes of his hands on your skin.

This was a different kind of relaxing comfort than Clay gave you.  It felt deeper and more satisfying.  Granted, rubbing against you along your rear with a semi hard on had given you both some sexual frustration that you pushed aside for the time being, with Jake gruffly laughing it off saying that his next rut was going to be a bitch.

You turned into him and curled up tight again against his belly and chest as he wrapped around you, nuzzling your cheek and nose.

“You know, I didn’t plan on coming here to get naked and lounge in bed all day with you.”

“I know.  Thanks for staying with me.”  You breathed as you moved closer.

He gave an approving sigh as he closed his eyes again.  His phone went off in the other room and you both jumped.

“Shit.”  He breathed as he leapt out of bed, “That’s a work call.”  He hopped out of bed and stalked out of the room and you heard him start to talk to someone.  His tone didn’t sound serious so you hoped it meant he was coming back to bed.  There was silence and then a moment later, he came back in the room and stood in the doorway with an amused expression.

“Sooooo maybe you’d better call Jolene soon, she’s climbing the walls worried about you.  She figured I was still here and called to ask us to come over.”  He walked over and you sat up in bed, pulling the blankets up around your chest, suddenly very aware that you were naked.  Usually you weren’t afraid of nudity but the look Jake was giving you and sudden pheromones in the room told you to cover up or you’d both be back in bed again for more than cuddling.

“I feel okay.  Is she alright?”

“Pooch says to get over there now, but he sounds pissed.  Or annoyed?  I can’t read his tone honestly.”

“Okay.”  You made a face and Jake shrugged in confusion and headed to the bathroom as you got out of bed and found some clothes.

He let out a low curse and then his head appeared in the doorway, “Could I possibly get a bag or dry my boxers in your dryer?”

“Sure, are you going commando?”  You teased.

“Gonna have to.”  His voice had a glimmer of mischief in it as he looked over at you and you closed your eyes for a moment, holding your breath as your lower belly did a jumping jack.  _Oh God…_   You thought as you clenched your legs together.

* * *

 

As you pulled into the driveway and Jake stopped the car, you hopped out and waited for Jake to join you.  You tilted your head as you caught a whiff of something familiar around the property but faint.  You could tell Jolene had just been outside but something was different.  You looked at the house and narrowed your eyes as you took another sniff; something was definitely off.  Your nostrils couldn’t stop flaring as you tried to place the scent and your eyes narrowed.

“Everything okay?”  Jake asked as he walked up to you on your side of the car.  Just as you were about to speak, when Pooch opened the door and smiled over at you.  As he looked to Jake, he gave him a cautious look, his body language changing a bit becoming more defensive.

You watched Pooch staring down Jake with a protective stance and then it hit you.

“Hey wait a second, come here.”  You murmured as you pulled him to you.  “Kiss me.”  You whispered, “Make a big thing about it.” You eyed Pooch cautiously from where you stood.

“Huh?”  Jake stared at you blankly.  You could tell he didn’t sense what you did and you looked over at Pooch whose expression hadn’t changed.

“Just do it.”  You urged as you put your arms around him.  “Scent me as much as you can.”

“Uh, okay.”  He said questioningly as he leaned in and his mouth was suddenly on yours, his full soft lips took your breath away as he ran his wrists and hands along your shoulders and down to your waist before playfully swatting your rear.

You broke the kiss with a surprised yelp and a giggle.   He leaned in close to your ear making it look like he was kissing your neck.

“How’s that?”  He asked as he took your hand.

“That’ll do it, just walk slow.”

You walked up to the door and you greeted Pooch with a sweet smile and greeting as he practically ignored you and stared Jake down.

“Hey Bud.”  He waved good naturedly.

“Hmm.”  Pooch grunted in turn, blocking his way into the house until Jolene came up to the door in a rush.

 “Oh for God’s sake baby, let him in.”  She demanded as Pooch seemed to back down.  He stood quietly watching you both as Jolene hopped over to you and grabbed you into a bearhug.

“Hi!  Sorry for my bodyguard.  I, well we just got back from the… okay so we’re pregnant!”

“I knew it!”  You shrieked along with Jolene immediately and hopped along with her as she chattered on about babies and doctor visits.  You looked over at Jake who had patted Pooch’s back affectionately only to have Pooch promptly stiffen and give a stoic nod.

“He’s gone full alpha male, don’t mind him.”  Jolene whispered to you excitedly, “Isn’t it hot?”

“If it was my alpha I suppose it would be, are you sure he’s okay with Jake here?”  You replied as you nervously watched Jake make light of it and begin to joke with Pooch.  He stood staring between Jolene and Jake worriedly until Jolene finally walked over and nuzzled up to him and moved him to the couch.

“Dude’s pissed at me.”  Jake muttered to you as you grabbed his hand and walked you both over to the couch.

“His mate is pregnant, you would be protective too.”  You whispered back.  “Just stay by me til he relaxes.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take too long for Jolene to comfort Pooch and get him to calm down enough to know instinctively that his mate was safe with another alpha near her.  You both sat and listened as Jolene went on and on about baby names and decorating ideas and how being her best friend you’d have to be the Godmother and Jake a Godfather.  You both looked at each other awkwardly with polite smiles as Jolene went on about more baby details.

After a while you felt a little strange discussing babies near Jake as well as being exhausted from earlier in the day so you asked Jake to drive you home to get some rest.

“So wow.”  Jake said eventually in the car as you drove off.

“Yeah I know.”  You agreed.  “I didn’t see that one coming.”

“How did you know about the scenting thing?  That was pretty cool.”

“My brother was like that when my sister in law was pregnant.  He was a defensive hot mess with my ex-boyfriend.”  You noted Jake’s eyes narrow and you changed the topic slightly, “You never smelled a pregnant omega before?  What about your sister?”

“Well I have but I was away for most of it.  Sometimes work sucks like that.”  He answered.  “Maybe you’re more observant than I am.”

“Oh, well I’m sure once Pooch relaxes and Jolene calms him down, he’ll be cool with you around her when we’re together.”

“Gotcha.”  Jake nodded as he drove.  “I never pegged Pooch for having kids.”  He shook his head in disbelief with a smirk.

“I guess people change.”  You looked over to him, “You like kids right?”

“I like my niece and her teammates, they’re adorable.”  You noted how his face softened at the thought of his niece and you smiled.  “Do you?”

“Yeah, my nephew is the greatest.  He’s way too smart and very tough.  My brother says that he’s already presenting as an alpha but I think he’s just saying that, wishful thinking.”

“Well we are pretty amazing people.”  Jake joked as he glanced at you.  You laughed and agreed.

“That you are.”

As Jake pulled into your driveway, you sat for a minute and looked over at him, “Do you want to come in again?  Your clothes are probably dry by now.”

Jake looked over at you and turned off the ignition, taking the keys out.  He got out of the car and met you in front of the car.

You took his hand and led him to the front door and before you knew it you were in his arms and pressed against the door, his lips roughly moving along yours.  His arousal grew quickly, prodding against you and you gasped and reached up to hold the back of his neck as your other hand rested on his chest.  You were lost in kisses and hands running along you and you pulled back enough to reach into your pocket.

“Keys...”

“Hurry.”  He directed, letting you turn as he kept his arms around you, nuzzling your neck.

When you got the door opened, he leaned down slightly and scooped you up in his arms walking in the doorway, before using a foot to push the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made and a new couple is formed.

The night Jake stayed over with you, was full of kissing and touching but nothing more.  Not to say it wasn’t a hot evening, Jake stayed over and you both had passed out in your bed, arms and legs entwined.  He had received a call to work early the next morning and left after giving you another kiss saying he’d see you soon and giving you a tight hug as you teared up while he said his goodbye.

You were never thrilled with him being called away and part of you kept him at a distance to avoid your feelings when he would have to leave.  Lately, however, it was getting harder to admit that your feelings for him had grown into more than just flirting and casual dating.  Jake knew you kept him at arm’s length but as far as you were aware you assumed he thought it was due to being unsure if you wanted him or Clay.

You spent the following Saturday evening at Clay’s after he and his team got back from the trip.  You both relaxed around the fire pit, you lying perpendicular across the bench with your head in his lap while he held a long stick covered in marshmallows over the fire, spinning it at random times.  The candy started to swell and brown in some places as it cooked and you closed your eyes inhaling the sweet caramel aroma along with the burning wood smoke.  Clay cleared his throat as he stared into the flames, his free hand fingering your long loose waves.  You looked up at him taking in his features and smiled; his strong stubbled jawline ticced just slightly at random times and his normally intense gaze was solemn yet casual as he seemed to be deep in thought.  He sensed your eyes on him and did a double-take, meeting your gaze and smiling down.

“Yes ma’am?”  The dimples in his cheeks growing as the smile broadened.

“Nothing, just watching.  You look so serious roasting marshmallows.”  You chuckled.

He pulled the stick away from the fire and carefully slid a burnt piece off of one of the marshmallows and held it down to you to taste.  You leaned up slightly to bite at it and giggled as he smeared a piece of marshmallow goo on your lower lip.

“I can’t believe you eat the burned parts.”  He leaned down as you leaned up to him and your lips met.  You lay back down and laughed.

“That’s the best part.”  You smiled as you chewed, watching him grimace.

“You have some interesting tastes.”  He looked down at you as you lifted your knees up and turned your body toward him.  He set the stick on the small nearby table and began to play with your hair again, letting the strands fall through his fingers.  He seemed so content; this was the most you’d ever seen him relaxed and it made you happy.

“Did you know Jolene is pregnant?”  You asked out of the blue, breaking the silence.

“Oh Pooch’s wife?  Well that’s good news.”  You looked up and saw that a look of caution replaced his smile as he stiffened some.

“Yeah.  She’s already planning the baby’s room and Pooch is—”  You watched Clay’s face change and you frowned, “What’s wrong.”  You started to sit up and he gently eased you back down.

“Nothing.  Just wondering how he’ll be on the team with a baby at home now.”  He replied gruffly and cleared his throat.

“I’m sure he’d be fine.”  You had a fleeting thought and you decided to go with it.  “Why?  How would you be with a baby at home?  Would it take you off your game?”

Clay smirked with amusement and shook his head, “Oh sweetheart, I think I’m a little past the baby making stage of my life.”  Your insides suddenly did a nauseated flip and you felt yourself grow cold for a moment.

“Oh.  You don’t think you’d want kids?”  This wasn’t how you expected the conversation to turn and you swallowed hard unsure of what to say next.

“Well I am happy with kids as long as they aren’t mine.”  He saw your look of disappointment and took his hand away from your hair as you sat up and looked into the fire.  You felt him watching you, “That’s not what you want to hear is it?”

“No it’s fine.”  You stood up and walked over to grab a blanket and sat back down next to him, wrapping the blanket around yourself.  “I was just curious.”  You remained quiet for a few minutes and suddenly Jake’s face came to mind.  You remembered your talk with him about family and kids and you sighed.  Jake wanted many of the same things you did in life, while you had fun with Clay and enjoyed his company, it just seemed like something was always off with the both of you. 

“Y/N, are you sleeping with Jensen?”  Clay’s sudden question caught your attention causing you whip around quickly.  You noted the inquisitive look in his face.  It wasn’t jealousy, it seemed to be more of concerned curiosity.

You stared at him in surprise for a second before you spoke.  “No.”  You quietly replied matter of factly.  You watched his face for a reaction but nothing happened.  Clay was quiet for a bit and then he nodded wordlessly.  “Why?”  You asked.

He shifted in his seat and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs with a long sigh.  “We talked about being casual but I think that we--”

Clay’s phone went off on the nearby chair and you reached over to grab it for him.  You snuck a peek at the screen and the name on the phone caused you to narrow your eyes as you handed it to him.

“You’d better get that.”  You said with a sinking feeling as you got up and walked toward the house as Clay cursed not sure whether to chase after you or stay where he was.  When you entered the house, you flicked on the light and squinted at the sudden assault on your eyes.  You took a deep breath and were tempted to grab your keys and head home but you waited instead.

Later, he opened the back door and saw you putting dishes away.

“Old contact from something a few years ago.”  He explained, and you nodded as you closed the pantry door.  He came over and put his hands on your arms before pulling you toward him.  “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.”  You replied, your voice low.  “Maybe just a little confused.”

“Honestly with my line of work, I never thought about kids and a wife because I was always young, dumb and reckless.  I got older and better at what I did but by then it felt like it was too late for a family.”  His thumbs stroked you gently as he spoke.

“Franklin it’s really okay, you don’t have to say anything.”  You murmured, not wanting to hear what was coming.  You kept telling yourself that you both were just casual but the more time you spent with him the more your feelings confused you, you liked him but was liking someone’s company and passionate sex enough?

“Would you hush and listen to me, woman?”  He turned you around with a grin.  “I love being with you.  It’s nice to have someone to share time with who keeps me on my toes.  You’re sexy, sassy and I want to get to know you even more.”

He leaned down and tilted your chin up with a finger as he kissed you softly.  You sunk into the kiss and felt the empty feeling in your stomach fade a bit.

Clay backed up.  “Stay tonight.”  He murmured as he moved in to kiss you again.  You bit your lips together and shifted your head slightly, letting him nuzzle against you for a moment before he impatiently moved back, his mouth finding your own.  His hands were on your hips and he held you in place gently as he backed up and his eyes met yours.  “Please?”  His eyebrows furrowed in a way you’d never seen before, almost as though he was pleading.

You moved your hand up to his cheek with a sorrowful smile as you inhaled his scent savoring the familiar gunpowder and leather.  Moving your hand to the back of his neck, you stroked him softly with your thumb.  “Not tonight,” you said quietly and he nodded slowly.

He took a deep breath and let it out, not moving from you instead moving his mouth and nose to your neck, kissing and nuzzling gently again almost soothingly.  You closed your eyes and started to bend your head slightly to the warmth of his lips and the scratch of his beard but fought the urge and stood upright.

“I have to go.”  You said firmly, more to yourself than him and he nodded, moving aside to let you walk by him.

“This isn’t goodbye is it?”  Clay asked bluntly, shoving his hands in his jeans pocket, his shoulders slightly slumped, watching you pick up your bag.

“No, I just have to go.”  Clay took four steps toward you and was holding you again, his mouth on yours.  You sunk into the kiss and gripped his shoulders, letting out a soft whimper.  You backed away and he took your hand as you walked to the front door.

“I’m sorry about earlier.  I know it’s not what you wanted to hear.”  His voice was a low apologetic rumble and you looked up at him with a small smile.

“It’s alright, I understand.”  You walked down the path to your car.  “I’ll talk to you soon.”

Clay nodded and watched as you got in your car and drove off.  He was still watching as your car rounded the corner.

* * *

 

“So he doesn’t want kids but he wants a mate.  Is that something you could do?”  Jolene asked at an impromptu ice cream and vent session that night.  You had texted her immediately when you got home from Clay’s with your emergency code you shared when you needed sundae’s and guidance.

“I guess so.”  You shrugged stirring the sundae toppings around aimlessly in the bowl.  You were lost; you had wanted your own family since you could remember.  You had feelings for Clay but you weren’t sure if his no kids rule was a deal breaker or not.  He cared about you, he was charming and the sex was great, but it was starting to pale in comparison to how Jake made you feel.  Not having sex yet, you felt a deep connection with him that you couldn’t seem to grow emotionally with Clay.

Jolene gave a deep sigh and shoved her spoon into her ice cream, “Listen, all jokes aside, I think it’s time you started to think seriously about your long-term decision.  Clay is fun and hot but if it’s just a now thing you should think about that and what you want for a future.”

“I know.”  You agreed softly.

“Jake is there for you when you need him.  Where was Clay when your Aunt died, did he ever answer you on that one?  Jake is so in love with you it’s insane.  Why you haven’t jumped that poor guy’s bones yet and let him mark you is beyond me.”

“Because with Jake it’s more than sex…”  You trailed off as you thought about your words.  “It’s… everything.”

Jolene smiled, “I get it I really do, but you need to talk to him and soon.  Don’t leave the poor guy hanging anymore.”

“I know.”  You repeated half paying attention as you tapped your spoon on the pile of melting ice cream.

I think deep down you already made your choice, but whatever you decide you know I’ve got your back.”  Jolene encouraged.

“I know you do.”  You plucked the cherries from your sundae and put them in Jolene’s bowl to which she laughed.

“That’s what I’m talking about!”  She laughed as she collected them all onto her spoon and shoveled them into her mouth with a satisfied smile.

* * *

 

Later in the week Jake had taken you out to Fenway Park for a midday baseball game but due to the heat you both later decided to leave in the bottom of the fifth inning.  When you arrived at your place, you both had ran straight from the car to the pool, daring each other to skinny dip once you got inside the back fence.

You both had stripped, ran for the pool and leaped in at the same time, coming up shrieking from the cold.  For being over ninety degrees outside, the water was still goosebump forming.

You were doing gentle kicks across the pool enjoying the refreshing water, both of you sometimes quiet and enjoying the silence together, other times he did somersaults and would backstroke along next to you telling you a terrible joke about robots and aliens.  You stopped swimming and splashed him before taking off, attempting to run in the water away from him.  He caught you easily and held you tickling your ribs, laughing as you screeched.

“Do you surrender?”  He laughed.

“No!”  You laughed as he followed you around the pool ducking his body lower into the water and swiping an arm through the top of the water to cause massive waves to surround and splash you.

“Give up I say!”  He laughed as you blocked the waves with your hand so you could talk and breathe.  You ducked under the water to swim away and felt a hand on your calf grab and pull you back as the other arm wrapped around you lifting you out of the water.

“Surrender at once!”  He giggled as you wiggled against him, trying to break free from his tickles.

“I’m sorry!”  You shouted, splashing him back.  “I give I give!”

He came forward and scooped you up around the waist, planting a wet sloppy kiss on your forehead, “That’s better.”  His voice was a seductive low rumble as he smiled down at you, his gaze never leaving yours.  He still had his arms around you and you stared up at him with wide eyes, your heart beating faster in your chest. 

The butterflies in your stomach started up again and you tried to back away a bit.  He walked with you as you moved backward, not letting you go.  You could smell the arousal coming off of him heavier now and swallowed the growing lump in your throat.

It was getting harder and harder to not sleep with Jake.  He gave you your space and accepted your holding off on being intimate but you could tell he was becoming frustrated and anxious.  He had been patient the night Jolene told you she was pregnant after your Aunt passed and he stayed overnight.  He had held you all night and talked with a few heavy make out sessions thrown in.  You could smell it on him that he wanted an omega and you couldn’t give that to him just yet.  You wished you could explain it was so easy to let yourself be so intimate with Clay but not him.

“Jake…”  You brought your hands up to his chest, fingers sliding along the wet hair.  You looked away and then up at him with an apologetic smile.

“Uh oh, I know that look.”  He muttered, his face falling.

You brought your hand up to his cheek and sighed, “Jake I just… we’re so close and--”

“I know.  I know you’re seeing two Alphas at once and I’m okay with that, I know how it works.”  He pointed to the large angry shiner under his right eye.  “The black eye’s not from playing Rock Paper Scissors with Clay for you.”

“You said you hurt yourself during training.”  Your scolded as you fingered the bruise delicately.

“I did; we said some words and before I knew it I was flying at him seeing red.”  He shrugged, “It’s was just a scuffle that ended as soon as it started.  It looks worse than it is.”

You chewed a loose piece of skin on your lower lip nervously.  You had two attractive, amazing, protective alpha males both wanting you and you felt like a heel like you were leading them on.  You all knew that your choice was final and they did everything they could think of to woo you.  Well Jake mostly lately; he showered you with affection, was attentive to your needs and you both had grown close.

As far as Clay and you were concerned he was an alpha in every aspect but you just weren’t as close with him.  If you needed sexual release Clay was your man and it was great but something felt missing.  You felt like he held back and you didn't know how to break through his shell.

Jake watched you chewing your lip and gave a sympathetic pout.  “Hey stop that, I like those lips.”

You stopped biting your lip and watched him as he ran the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip, staring hungrily at it and then into your eyes.

“You are so beautiful.”  He breathed as he leaned down closer to you.  He gave you a long, slow, smoldering kiss and you melted into him with a hum.  As quickly as the kiss began it ended and before you knew it you were standing alone in the pool.  You heard a splash and looked up to see him standing at the edge, grinning down at you.

“Just so you know, all of this can be yours.”  Jake joked as he stood with his hands on his hips as he struck a pose.  You giggled and splashed at him, trying to ignore his semi erection as he grinned cheekily down at you.  He bent down and held a hand out for you.

“I’m serious.  I can feel it and I know you can too.  However long it takes for you to decide, I’ll wait.  Maybe a little impatiently but I’ll wait.”  He kissed the back of your hand and stood back up.  Walking to some towels hanging on the clothesline, you stared at his naked form, water droplets beading on his broad shoulders catching the sunlight.  He wrapped and tucked a towel low on his hips and grinned back at you with a sly look.

You were well aware that he was watching your breasts peeking out of the water as you ducked down and back up occasionally to keep cool from the sun.  “Oh you’re sure huh?”  Your smile faded a bit as a pang of need shot through you.  You bit back a moan as you stared at his muscles of his broad shoulders bunching and relaxing as he turned to drop his towel again, turning to stride back to you.

“Oh yeah, and from that new scent in the air, it won’t be long.  You want me bad.”  He teased.

“Shut up.”  You laughed as you ducked under the water and kicked off of the nearest wall to the other side of the pool.  You were still under when you heard a splash and then felt large hands grab you and pull you up.

“Hey!”  You sputtered as you opened your eyes, words cut off as soft full lips met yours.  You heard Jake sigh contently as his mouth opened a bit, his tongue tracing yours before he backed away, his lips running along yours before he backed up.  His eyes bored down on you, brows furrowed slightly before he leaned in again, his mouth on yours again urgently.

“Heatmate.”  He whispered between kisses.  You backed up and your eyebrows raised questioningly.

“What?”

“Are you and Clay heatmates?”

You frowned and backed away, crossing your arms.  “I already told you both that I wouldn’t discuss my relationship with the other.  You already know you’re closer to me than he is, isn’t that enough?”

Jake held up his hands in surrender.  “I get it I know, calm down.  But I’m just asking if you and Clay... uh, rely on each other during your cycles.”

Your mouth dropped open and you couldn’t move, staring at him in embarrassment.  “Excuse me?”  You suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable.  You crossed your arms and stared him down, his face solemn.  You both knew a lot about each other but the topic of heatmates was normally a quiet topic, not discussed with others.  If Jake and Clay had them, you weren’t aware and they chose not to discuss the topic with you until now.

“Y/N, I’m just asking because I’ve been doing the math and we’re both pretty close to heats and ruts and all that cycle shit this month.  I just want you to make sure someone is there for you.”

You rolled your eyes and turned swiftly, wading through the water to the ladder.  You climbed out and grabbed for a towel to cover yourself, taking comfort in the thick terry cloth.  When you turned, Jake was still in the pool in the same spot waiting for your answer.  Something about his questioning had annoyed you, but at the same time you felt protected and safe.

“If you mean do I have a monthly fuck buddy then no, I don’t.  I’ve been alone and taken care of myself for a long time.  I don’t need an alpha to rub my belly to soothe me or give me their dick to suck on when when I’m crampy and horny, thank you.”

Jake’s face screwed up in frustration, “You know that’s not what I…”  He let out a frustrated sigh.  “Ah shit.”  He looked down at the water and cursed again before looking back up at you.  “I mean, I really like you and I don’t want you to be alone if you need anything.  I just wanted to make sure that if Clay isn’t there for you than I could be…”  his face reddened a bit as he looked at you.  “If you would want that.”

Your face softened and you clutched the towel tighter around your chest.  A lone drop of water slid down between your neck causing you to absentmindedly reach back and try to brush it away as you thought about his words.

“No.”  You said eventually.  “I don’t have anyone.”  Your voice was quiet and you felt a pang of need at the way Jake watched you with concern and puppy love.  There was an urge to jump into the pool into his arms but you reluctantly held back.  You always felt safe with him and could see in his eyes that you were his world already.  You wished you could open up to him so freely as well.

Sitting on the edge of the pool, you pulled the towel up around your shoulders.  Jake waded over to you and put his hands on each of your knees.  His hair was spiked from the water, tiny droplets on each tip and his face was pink from the sun.  The way he squinted at you in the sunlight caused you to look away from him for a moment to collect your thoughts without distraction.

“What about you?  Do you have anyone?”  You asked.

He shrugged.  “Nah, just me.  Last time was tough though.”  You already knew why his ruts were getting more intense so you didn’t press the matter.

“Yeah, me too.”  You admitted.

“Soooo why don’t you call Clay?”  Jake asked hesitantly.

“Damn it Jake.”  You snapped in exasperation as you got up and walked away from the pool.

“I just want to know because if you’re already fucking him, why not just go to him during your cycle?”  His voice was taking on an edgy tone.  Almost possessive, possibly jealous.  It would have annoyed you more if it didn’t turn you on so much.

“Stop!”  You turned with a shout, your felt the muscles around your canines aching as you turned and growled at him, “Get out of my pool.  Go home.”

You started to collect your clothes to bring inside and Jake stood still.  “Just go already.”  You repeated.

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head, “It’s an honest question.  I care about you and I want to make sure whoever you pick one day, even if it’s not me, will try to be there for you.”

You rolled your eyes as you looked up at him, “I’m fine, I’m not a pup!”

“No but you run to Clay for comfort when something bothers you and it’s not the kind that I’m giving you.  I’m not stupid, Y/N.  After we’ve been together all day, the next day or the next time I see you, I smell him all over you.”  He threw up his hands in defeat.  “What about me makes you want to run to him?”  When you looked over at him again, he looked slightly hurt and your stomach dropped.

Your mouth fell open and you were at a loss for words.  He waited for your answer and you froze, unsure of what to say at that moment.  “I don’t run to him.”  You growled defiantly.

“You do.  You barely have anything in common with him.  I just want to know what I’m doing wrong?  I know I give off beta vibes and I’m not the perfect alpha, but damn, just give me a clue as to what makes you run to him immediately after we see each other.”  He was way too calm as he argued with you and it began to make you wonder if he was thinking about giving up on you.  The sick feeling in the pit of your stomach grew and it finally really hit you.  It was Jake.  It always had been but your fears pushed him away time and time again.  It was hard to get out the words to how you felt and you hated yourself for not being brave enough to explain why you were scared.

“You’re not doing anything wrong!  Maybe it’s me, I don’t know!”  You shouted in exasperation.  “And what Clay and I do is none of your business!”  You stalked to the back door of the house and turned to him again.  He still stood in the same place, not moving, his face dark with a legitimate scowl.  You looked away from him and focused on a bee hovering over a flower in the flower pot by the back door.  While trying to focus on anything but Jake you realized you were still naked.  You found your bag and looked for your keys as you walked to the back door, unlocking and opening it, feeling the rush of cool air hitting your skin.

“If you.. if you go inside, I’m leaving and I won’t be back.”  Jake’s voice sounded choked up and pained and you looked over at him sharply.  He stared back at you as you looked on dumbfounded.

The knot in your stomach grew larger, “But you just said--”

“I just can’t do this if you don’t give me any reasons why you push me away.”  He interrupted.  “I’m falling for you and you constantly try to keep a distance.  You let me in but at the same time you stay closed off.  It’s almost like you don’t want to let yourself get close to me and I don’t know what I can do anymore to change that.”

You bit your lip and looked away.  A hot tear fell down your cheek and you wiped it away hastily.  You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“Just talk to me, Y/N.”  He urged gently, “It’s me, we talk about everything.”  His voice had a soothing tone to it now and you sniffled still avoiding his gaze, still not sure how to talk to him.  “It’s obvious something is tearing you up and I want to help you but you gotta talk to me.”

He waited for you to reply and you stood wordlessly wanting desperately to try to explain how you felt. Words wouldn’t come, they only seemed to stick in your throat.  He stood patiently waiting watching your silent torment as you tried to find words to explain yourself.  After a while, he let out a sigh and shook his head as started to move toward the ladder of the pool, “Okay, then I’m gonna head out.”

You felt a frantic sinking sensation in your gut and a sickening lump formed in your throat as you began to walk toward him.  “Jake…”

He walked to his clothes and you stood still fighting whatever was holding you back from talking.  _Say something idiot!_ You scolded yourself.  _You’re losing him!_   He looked back at you as he picked up his shorts and when you didn’t speak his face fell.  The hurt on his face evident.

“What if you don’t come back?”  You blurted out.

“Well I guess that would be it then.”  He said somberly, his voice wavering again not bothering to look at you this time.

“No!  I mean..  I..  What if you go on a mission with your team and you don’t come back?  You’ve come back hurt a few times and it scares me.  I could handle it if it was Clay, but it would kill me if it was you.”  You realized you had blurted it all out in a rush and then stopped staring wide -eyed at Jake, surprised with yourself for getting it out.  “I don’t want him, I want you!” 

Without a beat, he dropped his clothes and strode to you quickly, pulling you to him a little roughly.  You thought he was going to kiss you but instead he enveloped you in a comforting embrace, his chest rumbling in a deep purr, the vibrations calming you some.

“I don’t want Clay, I want you and I screwed it up.  I didn’t mean to lead you on, I just didn’t want to get close to you to protect myself.  When I was with Clay I would see your face and I guess I kind of used him too in a way.”  You let out a hard sigh.  “I told you I wasn’t good at this.”

“It’s about freakin’ time you got it out.”  He stroked your back softly.  “Y/N I’m right here; I’m not going anywhere.”  He tilted your chin up to look at him and he lowered his face to you, raising his eyebrows with a half-smile trying to get you to smile back.  “I would never leave my omega.”

“You don’t know that.”  You argued, “You were right, I can feel it too and you’re my alpha, I’m just scared that I’ll lose you.”  You looked up startled suddenly processing what he just said to you, “Wait, what did you say?”

Jake looked down at you with a broad smile.  “You’re my girl.”  He lowered his face to yours and you pulled him close as you pressed your lips against his eagerly, your fingers moving to the back of his head, holding him to you.

You pulled back and smiled slyly as you wiped your eyes hastily, “You can’t just declare I’m yours.”

“The hell I can’t, I’m pent up like you wouldn’t believe.  I have alpha needs you know.”  His boyish cheeky grin caused you to feel weak in the knees and you let out a slight whimper of need.

You felt his arousal growing against your lower belly and you fought the urge to reach down and take him in your fist.  “Oh I believe it.”  You murmured, kissing his chest and moving up in soft pecks up his throat and to his jawline.

“Inside?”  He groaned softly as one of your hands reached down to cup his toned ass, his own hands exploring your arms and back as he bent to place soft nips and kisses at your neck.

“Mm hm.”  You made your move and reached down with your other hand to grab his erection, pumping his softly, watching his expression change, his pupils were blown giving him eyes a dark look, his mouth open slightly as he put his head back for a moment with a long low groan.

“Shiiiiit that feels good.”  He grabbed your hand and held you tight on him, making you work him harder and slightly faster.  You watched his adam’s apple working as he let out some smaller groans and curses, body shuddering as your fingers found sensitive spots on his dick as he thrust gently in your hand.

You inwardly thanked the old owners of the house for putting up the tall white fencing around the back yard as Jake suddenly brought his face down and moved closer for a breathtaking forceful kiss, taking your breasts in his hands, squeezing and kneading slowly, getting acquainted with your flesh.  You felt the muscles around your canines start to tingle and you ran your tongue over one of them noticing that the tips had grown into subtler sharper points and lengthened some.  You gasped at the sensation and your heart jumped as you realized this was the first time they ever actually grew.  You groaned in pleasure at Jake’s heady scent and looked up to see him smiling down at you, his own teeth slightly longer and pointed, his spiky wet hair had dried unevenly giving him a feral look.

“You look…”  He ran a thumb over your lower lip and let out a quick breath, staring at you.

“Weird?”  You offered, tonguing a tooth again.

“No, like a wild woman.”  He closed his eyes for a second as you squeezed his now leaking cock harder as you stroked.  The amount of wetness in your hand caused a bolt of heat to rush through you and you gave another tight exploring squeeze.  Jake started to walk you gently backward toward the door, “Get in the house.”  His voice was lower, gruffer, more commanding and you nodded wordlessly.

You had only taken a few steps backwards before he growled in impatience and lifted you up, walking into the dining room while you wrapped your legs around his waist.  You felt his dick bobbing against your own wetness and you tried as best as you could to grind against him as you hung on to his neck.

“Shit I want to fuck you.”  He grunted between fervent kisses, his teeth nipping down your jawline to the sensitive crook of your neck.  You cried out softly as he toyed with you.  “If I mark you, you’re mine.”  He cautioned, as you let out your own whines and growls biting along his shoulder and neck.  This was not the playful silly Jake you were used to, this was alpha Jake finally showing himself to you; commanding, strong and ready to finally make you his mate.

“Mmmm.”  You agreed with a hum, digging your nails into his back your mouth working down to his neck as you took a small nip of your own while listening to him let out a small cry and then a chuckle.  It didn’t hurt things to make him work for his goal.

“You sure?”  He panted quickly grabbing for your ass cheeks, kneading and giving one a firm slap before smoothing his palm over it.

“Jake, I want you.”  You whispered, nipping up his jawline again and stopping to meet his gaze.  “I need you, alpha.”  You urged.

Jake watched you for a second, his mouth slightly open breathing heavily, almost taken aback by your demand.  The slightest wicked smirk hit the corner of his mouth and he let you down, turning you roughly and bending you over the table as you let out a small squeal of delight.

You looked back and noted his eyes had an almost unseeing gaze and his canines had grown a bit longer, the feral sneer on his face causing you to let loose another gush of wetness as he thrust his groin against you, pushing insistently with low growls.

He leaned forward and grabbed your hair, pulling you back to kiss you again before he let go and leaned back, his knee impatiently thrusting between your thighs to part them.  You leaned down further and lifted your ass for him, your legs parted enough to give him a good look at what he was doing to you.  He let out a low rumbling purr at the sight of you as he ran his hands along your possessively, his now longer claws digging into you.

Then you didn’t feel anything and the room was silent except for both of your panting breaths.  You tensed a bit in worry, thinking maybe he had changed his mind.  You were just started to lift up to turn when Jake’s large hand rested on the middle of your back, five pinprick sensations from his claws pushing you back down, his voice coming from between your legs now.

“Stay still.”  He barked gently.  You turned your head back around to face front and relaxed again, closing your eyes at the feel of his exploring fingers along your inner thighs slowly tracing up to your waiting folds.  He moved tormentingly slow, you could feel his breath on you as he sniffed and then you cried out as his rough warm tongue ran up you in one long lap.  Your fingertips suddenly tingled and you felt the strange ache as your nails grew into small slightly curved pointed claws of your own, the tips making tiny dents on the tabletop.  A fleeting thought hit you about them but you soon forgot it and let out a yelp and long moan as Jake’s nose and tongue soon met your eager flesh.  He nuzzled and explored you eagerly, taking in your scent and taste, his hums of enjoyment causing you to wriggle against him firmly.  He kept up his ministrations, taking his time while giving soft breathy moans as his tongue and lips worked over you.  Giving in to the sensations, you rested against the table, eyes closed sinking into a euphoric pleasure.

After a few minutes more, there was a low rumble of pleasure and the sound of wet skin clicking in a strong rhythm filled the quiet room.  You let out a long breathy moan, knowing Jake was turned on by your personal scent and working himself as he pleasured you.  The sound was too much and you gasped, pushing back against him even more.

“Jake…”  You murmured hotly, beginning to roll your hips against him, urging him to lap harder at you but you whimpered in disappointment as he held you still, fingers digging into your cheeks.

“Omega…”  He warned darkly, and you shivered at the sound, knowing he wouldn’t harm you, the tone of his voice promising more intimate punishments if you didn’t obey him.

You bit your lips together and felt your eyes rolling back as his tongue flicked and danced along your wetness one more time in a long heavy stroke.  You want to move so desperately or at least turn and watch him but he wasn’t letting you move.  You were his now and he was savoring everything you were offering him.

Jake let out a strangled curse under his breath and you heard the sounds of his hand on his slick cock growing faster.  You bit back a hard cry as he stood again making sure to run his fingers along your clit sharply before he let you go.  His hand ran up your side and to a breast and he squeezed as you felt your legs being parted wider, his legs coming to rest between you.  Not wasting any more time, the thick tip of his dick prodded against your entrance and with a long deep thrust he was inside of you, letting you rear up a bit as he leaned over you, his chest flat against your back.

“You made your alpha wait long enough.”  He huffed in your ear before kissing it and moving his lips lower down the side of your neck.  You pressed back against him with each thrust, his trimmed coarse hair around his cock tickling your skin adding to already overwhelming sensations.

You gasped as he gave a deeper thrust into you, causing you to give a small shout.  “Weren’t sure if I had this in me?  He whispered gruffly against you as he nipped along your neck again.  “Oh shit do you feel good.”

“Jake…”  You heard the table creaking and scratching along the hardwood floor as he thrust harder, forcing you down as his chest met your back.  You slapped your palms out on the tabletop for leverage and Jake’s hands came down over your own, only his hips moving deeply at a tight, quick pace as he rested above you.

“Still want me?”  His hands were now on your shoulders pushing you back against him as he leaned back, thrusting into your roughly, letting out harsh grunts with each stroke.  The slap of skin and your hard breathing filled the room and your heard the table give a louder screech as it shifted farther along the floor a bit from the pressure of you both leaning on it.  “Do you still want me.”  He repeated a hand coming back to grip your ass, giving a small slap and then gripping you again, fingers digging into your hip. 

“Oh God, yes!”  You nodded with a gasp.  “Please!”

“You’re mine.”  Jake growled as he leaned down over you, his weight causing you to collapse along the tabletop again and you felt the press of his teeth against your skin.  Your body shuddered as the pressure increased and you suddenly felt your body start to tingle and warm in a nearing orgasm.

“Yes!”  You panted heavily, moving your head so your neck was open for him.  You breathed harshly as you felt a quick sharp pricks in your neck.  He was still holding you still under him as you tensed.  Your orgasm rushed over you, you felt your pussy begin to stretch where the base of Jake’s swollen cock met your opening. You heard his teeth grinding as he let out a high whining along with his animalistic grunts.

“Shit!”  He cried against your neck as he gave a final push, his body shaking above you as he gripped your fingers with his on the table again, pressing into you deeper as the stretching sensation continued inside of you.  You closed your eyes and let out a slow breath to accommodate the swelling and heard him give a small hard grunt of an apology as he gently bit back down on the wound on your neck again, holding you down.

Never been knotted before, you weren’t accustomed to the feeling.  You mewled and whined in pleasure along with a sharp ache as you felt him throbbing inside as he let himself go over.  He gave an almost triumphant strained cry as he gave a final deep strong thrust into you, locking you tighter together.

He stood still, his lips and nose nuzzling you with a soft rumble coming from his chest, praising you gently, fingers holding yours lighter now.  Curiosity got the best of you and as one hand stayed meshed with his, you reached down between your legs to feel what locked you together.  In response, Jake cooed against you, the sound causing you to let out an involuntary shudder which caused you to clench around him as he began to relax even more against you, his muscular body becoming even heavier on your smaller lithe frame.

You both were panting, a light sheen of sweat coating you from the intensity of your mating and the summer heat.  Jake’s light sprinkling of chest hair was damp on your back and you wiggled a bit against it, moving your free hand back to grasp his ass as you pulled your neck free to turn and look back at him.  There was a small smear of your blood on his bottom lip and he smiled sheepishly as his wiped it away with the back of his free hand.  He shifted to reposition his footing and you let out a high pitched gasp from sudden sharp pain on your tender skin.  Jolene had told you that being knotted felt incredible and it was addictive, but right now you felt sore, stretched to the limit, and you were fearful that you had torn delicate skin during his harder commanding thrusts.

He must have noticed the grimace you made that accompanied the gasp because he kissed your upper back apologetically while pushing your hair over your unmarked shoulder.  You looked back at him with a gentle smile.  Jake grinned back, eyes shining with happiness.  His eyes were more focused again and the feral look was gone.  You noted that his teeth were back to normal and you felt your own which had also retracted. Your claws were also gone and your wiggled your fingertips.

“So... I guess we’re here for a little while huh?”  He chuffed out a small chuckle.  “Can I get you a refreshment while we wait?”  You felt his body shake some at his own joke and you rolled your eyes with a giggle, taking his free hand with yours again and squeezing affectionately.

“I’m sorry.”  He explained with a sympathetic half smile, gesturing down to your joining with his head.  “I’ve been waiting for you for so long.  You feel and smell so good, before I knew it I was starting to feel it happening but I couldn’t stop.”  He kissed your shoulder again, his lips lingering on you.

You nodded your understanding, “I’m okay.  Maybe not the best choice of position for my first one but I’m not complaining.”

“You’ve never...?”  He stopped his sentence and kissed the tender mark on your neck, nuzzling and kissing it lightly.

“No, I didn’t want anyone else like this.”  You grimaced as you felt Jake stir slightly inside of you.

“Me neither.”  His voice was curious yet soft as he spoke.  He pulled a hand free and smoothed it along your hip.  “Does it hurt?”

“Not too much, it’s just kind of uncomfortable now that we’re almost done.”  You admitted.  You felt his fingers slide up your thigh, feather light as he cupped your mound.

“Maybe I can help.”  His voice was husky against the back of your neck as his fingers quickly found your clit, burying along on either side and sliding delicately while creating various patterns and tempos along the slick flesh.  You reared up and back, yelping in pain causing Jake to pull his hand away at once.

“Too much, got it.”  He nodded almost to himself testing your reactions.  “How about this?”  His fingers moved up your body to your nipple and you began to strum and tweak, pulling and palming you.  His other hand was soon at your other breast and you let out a sigh of relaxed pleasure.

“Mmm, yeah that’s better.”  You purred.

“Just relax Y/N, you’re tensed up.”  He hummed against your neck nuzzled and crooning a soft sound, a familiar soothing scent invaded your nostrils and you felt yourself growing more relaxed, the ache fading.

“Jake…”  You breathed.

“I know.”  His lips formed a smile against your skin and you looked back toward him, his lips on yours immediately, gently moving in your own little dance.

A few minutes later, Jake slipped free and turned you slowly, “Can you walk?”  His face held a concerned frown, his lips a tight line as his blue eyes studied you.

“Yes, I’m fine.”  You laughed, reaching up to stroke his bicep.  “My legs are just a little tired from that position, that’s all.”

“Well then we need to get you to bed.”  He scooped you up easily in his arms and waggled his eyebrows at you seductively, the impish grin causing you to laugh.

“If you insist, sir.”  You said, curling up into his chest with a small yawn.

“Okay, to the bedroom we go.”  He commanded, looking down at you and kissing your forehead.

“No the room across the hall.”  You directed and he nodded, heading to the stairs.

When he entered the spare room, his eyes widened and he gasped in wonder.  You had turned your spare room into a small sanctuary of sorts.  Light blocking curtains covered the single window in the far wall, a small bookshelf with your favorite books sat near another wall, a night stand with phone chargers and other various technology was placed near the door and in the farthest corner a large collection of assorted towels, soft blankets and pillows, some familiar clothes thrown in sat in a massive fluffy pile.

The only person who you allowed near the nest was Jolene.  Even Clay and Jake hadn’t seen your nest; until today.  You weren’t comfortable sharing it with Clay and Jake knew of it but you never shared it.  It was your own private area that you went to relax if you were stressed, or unwind if you were feeling blue.  You looked up proudly at Jake as he took in the sight, his eyes widening as he raised both eyebrows.

“Damn, that’s a hell of a nest.”  He admired.  He eased you down gently and you walked over to it, climbing in among the pile of towels, soft blankets and pillows, wiggling luxuriously to get comfortable.  You looked over to Jake who stood watching you, almost with a content look on his face.  He had a goofy smile yet his eyes were deep in thought.  Once you finished making yourself comfortable, you looked up at him and held out an arm.

“Come in with me.”  You offered.  Jake had a look of hesitation, but you waved him closer reassuringly.  This was your personal spot but you’d share with your alpha tonight.

“But--”

“I’m sharing it with you tonight.”  You explained with a bright laugh, “Now get in here with me and come cuddle.”

Jake beamed at the suggestion and climbed in, curling around you as you formed a tight ball as close to him as you could.  You let out a content churring and soon his own crooning matched yours.

You were almost asleep when you heard rustling of fabric and then his small laugh, “Hey is this my t-shirt?  I’ve been looking for this.”

Your eyes remained closed as you smiled and nestled closer to your new mate, his arm around you securely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter, you spend an intimate morning with your new alpha and then go see Clay to make your peace with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains NSFW writing of a graphic adult nature.

 

A bright sliver of light beamed through the small space between the closed curtains causing you to wince and let out a growl of irritation.  A sleepy yawn and moan behind you met your ears and you smiled, running your hand along the thickly muscled, moderately hairy forearm draped over your waist. You remembered the rest of the night; you and Jake rested some and then made love again and again.  He was insatiable and you kept up with him, sometimes a flurry of teeth and claws as you urgently mated, other times it was sweet and gentle, barely moving as he filled you completely while you looked into each other’s eyes, stroking each other’s bodies letting the pleasure languidly wash over you.

You both had finally collapsed into an exhausted sweaty heap as the sun started to rise, Jake murmuring something about love which you could barely make out as you tucked in against his body and drifted off to sleep.

You turned your face away from the bright light hitting your eyes and Jake feigned an annoyed huff, “Can you keep it down, some of us are worn out from last night’s hardcore, amazingly hot, sweaty sex.”  He rolled to his back and stretched letting out a loud groan of pleasure.  “By the way, I think you broke my dick.”

You turned quickly and lean up onto your elbow looking down at him, his fuzzy bedhead and sleepy blue eyes causing your stomach to flip with butterflies.  You giggled as you leaned down to kiss his full lips.

“I didn’t break your dick.”  You argued with a snort of laughter.

“Well not that I have that many people to compare you to but I never imagined you’d be such a sex goddess; all wild hair, fangs, claws, and savage eyes.”  He ducked away from your playful swat and laughed, “If this is you not in heat, you’re gonna break me when you are.”

“Stop it!”  You laughed, lying back down and draping half across his chest.  You fingered his chest hair and closed your eyes.  Both of you were silent for a while taking in the closeness when he finally spoke, his voice cautious.

“So yesterday... that was really your first knot?”

“Yeah.”  You nodded enjoying the rise and fall of his chest under your ear.  “It wasn’t your first I take it?”

“No it was.”  He said matter of factly, “Unless you count me knotting in my fist.”

You turned sharply as you let out a surprised laugh, “Wait, what??”

“I was…”  He shook his head as he rolled his eyes remembering the past.  “A very horny pup.”

You both laughed as you settled back against him again, “Well you seemed to know what to do to make it not so uncomfortable so I figured maybe you had practice with it.”

He shook his head and reached up to play with your hair, his fingers twirling around a loose wave.  “No, I just kinda guessed what might help a little.”  He chuckled, “I can read you like a book Peaches.  I never want my omega to be hurt.”

You felt your body warm as he called you his omega again but bristling slightly at the nickname he gave you. You opened an eye, “We need to work on that nickname.”

“You don’t like Peaches?”

You shrugged and yawned.  “I dunno, I’m still waking up.  After some coffee maybe we can discuss it further.”

Jake’s hand left your hair and started to travel down to your shoulder and lower, stroking you soothingly.  You felt his body tense and looked up to see his eyes growing dark, the need evident.  Your body reacted immediately, heat spiraling through your body and down to your sex as you watched his playful smirk.

“Omega…”  He seemed almost hesitant in how he said it, like he was nervous to test the word in a commanding way.  You gave a knowing grin; If you had been in your wolf form you would be wagging your tail at the moment. 

“Yes Alpha?”  You murmured huskily, sitting up on your knees as he tucked a hand under his head.

“Get on your hands and knees.”  He ran his hand along your breast, his thumb circling your nipple watching the skin firm under his touch.  “Now.”

You shook your head with a giggle, sitting still as his hand slid lower, running down your belly and circling your navel before dipping lower along your mound.  You let out a shiver of excitement and seeing movement below you looked down to see him tugging himself with long lazy strokes.

“Looks like you could use some help with that, Alpha.”  You grinned with a cheeky snicker as you watched him, your mouth almost watering as you imagined taking him in your mouth.  The thought of his heavy cockhead sliding past your lips caused a sharp tingle in your gumline and you felt your fangs growing quickly.  Your eyes must have changed color as well because Jake’s eyes widened and his hand movement quickened.

“You’re one naughty omega, not listening to your alpha.”

“Maybe he should show me how alpha’s treat disrespectful omegas.”  You purred as you brushed his hand away, taking his cock in your fist and taking over.  A spurt of wetness shot from the tip just as Jake leaned back and let out a growl.

“Shiiit that feels good.”  He breathed as his fingers that had been resting on you sank deeper between your legs and met your own wet flesh.  You let out a whimper as he slid his middle finger along your slick folds, arching his back as you squeezed him tighter.

In a hasty movement, he was sitting up facing you, his look was feral.  “Get on your hands and knees.”  His fingers still slowly moved along you before sliding into you in one firm push.  You gasped and watched as his eyes began to change, his fangs growing.  You tossed your head back and let go of his cock as he massaged your core, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

“Jake….”  You grunted as you began to rock on his fingers, forcing your hips lower so his hand met your clit.  He pulled his hand away just slightly so you lost the contact and you whimpered.  “Please.”

He shook his head and bared his teeth moving forward causing you to move onto your back, staring up at him expectantly.  Looking him up and down, his dick jerking along his belly even as he knelt on all fours above you, you moaned and reached for his head to pull him down for a kiss.  “Alpha…”

“Flip over.”  He bent and nipped at a nipple and you gave a mild yelp before giving in and flipping over.

Your head was bowed as you waited for his next move.  You didn’t have to wait long as you felt a hand slide along your pussy, cupping you possessively.  A surge of wetness soaked you suddenly and he let out a strained growl.

“Good girl.”

“Oh God, that is so hot.”  You panted.  You turned your head to look back at him and behind his dark gaze, you could see playful Jake giving you a loving smile.

“What?”  He cocked his head slightly with a small smile.

“You being all alpha on me.”  You saw him flush almost with pride and you backed onto his hand some more.  He bent over you, his body covering yours and grabbed your chin, pulling you back for a long, deep kiss.

“Like it?”

“You’re driving me crazy!”  Your reply came out almost like a whine of need and he grinned backing up a bit.

“Good to know.”  He shoved his knee between your legs to part them roughly and you gasped, your eyes widening.  “Now present for your alpha.”

“Ohhhhh my God, Jake.”  You groaned, his words hitting you to your core.  Lowering your head and chest, you arched your hips so you were more exposed, your rear and womanhood opened for him.

“Jesus…”  He muttered in awe taking the sight of you in and a second later you felt him climb over your, his chest on your back as a hand gripped one of your breasts.  He nipped at your still tender mark on your neck and in your next breath he was pushing into you hard enough to hit your cervix.  You bent your head to the mattress and cried out loudly into the fabric, the feeling of him sliding along your still sensitive opening combining with the sound and feel of his skin slapping yours.

He kissed and bit along your neck as he rode you faster, his hips arching and bucking along you in shorter jerky motions.  Reaching between your legs you felt for his sac and grabbed, holding and fondling his balls firmly, tugging and massaging as he let out a sudden yelp and hard groan.

“Shit, more!”  He grunted the demand into your ear, kissing it once before rutting into you even faster.

His words spurred you on and you rolled his balls as he began to push you down onto the bed.  You held yourself up with your free hand and pushed against his, throwing your head back.  The pressure and warm tingling was spreading fast in your lower half and your fingernails grew into small sharp claws, digging into and poking holes in the pile of fabric of your nest.

“M’coming!”  You could barely form the words, your mind was in another place and your bodies were moving too fast causing you to pant breathlessly.

“Fuck!”  Jake cried out behind you as you let go of him, holding onto soft fabric as his thrusts pushed you forcefully into the pile.  You let his weight press onto you this time as you felt your orgasm rush over you, your body tensing under him, shuddering.  Letting out gutteral grunts with each thrust, he gave a few last thrusts into you and let out a rough cry just as you felt his cock pulsing in you.  He laid on you giving short satisfied moans as he emptied into you, his face buried along your neck.

For a moment you both were quiet, breathing heavily as you collected yourselves.  You felt him begin to slide off of you and you shook your head.

“No, stay like this.”  You mumbled, giving out an involuntary ‘oof’ as he collapsed back onto you.

“I’ll crush you.”  He breathed, kissing along your shoulder.

“Don’t care.”  You replied, but he was right, his weight was too much and you ended up wiggling to get free.  “Yeah you’re right, you gotta move.”

“Told ya.”  He laughed and leaned up, kissing down your damp back as he pulled free of you, smiling to himself as he watched some of his sperm trail behind after him.

Lying on his side next to you he smoothed your back leisurely.  After a while he cleared his throat, “Not to rush things, but what if we have a pup coming now.”

Your head was turned away from him but you could hear the smile in his voice.  “Well then I guess we’d have a pup coming.”  You smiled, turning to face him.

“I’m serious.  We were pretty intense last night.”  His eyes grew soft and dreamy as you looked at each other.

“I love you too, Jake.  Alpha.”  You turned to your side and curled up snuggling into his chest.  “If that’s what happens, it happens.  We’re mates now, it’s not like we’re just playing around.”

He stared at you thoughtfully and then leaned over kissing your cheek before his lips found yours.  “My mate.”  He crooned holding you close.

You closed your eyes and tucked into him again, letting exhaustion get the best of you.

* * *

 

A few hours later, you both were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie as you stuffed yourselves silly with a large lunch to recharge.  Finishing your sandwich, you took a sip of your iced tea and glanced over at him, studying his expression as he watched the screen.

“I hate to bring this up, but I have to go talk to someone later.”  You weren’t asking for permission but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at Jake.  You saw him nod slightly in your peripheral vision.  You weren’t sure how he’d take you going to another alpha’s home now that you were marked.

“Clay.”  He acknowledged.

“Yeah.  I need to be straight with him, I feel like it’s only fair.”

Jake’s chest rumbled and you frowned over at him, “You know it’s the right thing to do.”

“I know.  Can I be a slightly jealous alpha here and want you to myself the rest of the day?”  He looked over at you and reached for your hand.  “I understand what you’re saying though and I get it.”  He nodded as if solidifying his understanding and you leaned against him.

“Thank you.”

“Just don’t rub it in too much on how good of a lover I am.  I don’t want to hurt the poor guy.”

“Oh my God.”  You rolled your eyes, smirking in amusement.

“How I can make you howl like a banshee with a curl of my finger.”  He added with a small snicker.

“Jake!”  You let out a laugh as you wrapped an arm around his tight waist, focusing back on the movie.  Talking to Clay hopefully wouldn’t be as hard as you were thinking it might be since you didn’t leave on good terms.

* * *

 

A few hours later you stood on Clay’s doorstep, nervously biting your lower lip.  You had forced yourself to ring the doorbell, the nerves in your belly wreaking havoc in your system.

When the door opened, Clay stood wiping his hands on a dish towel, the smell of food cooking met your nose.

“Hey Sweetheart, what are you doing here?”  His grin was welcoming but when he took his next inhale his eyes narrowed a bit.  “Uh oh.”

“Hi Franklin.”  You gave an awkward smile and held your purse tighter.  “Can we talk for a minute?”

He nodded silently and then gave you a warm smile, ushering you in.  “Are you alright?”

You turned and nodded, “I’m sure you can smell him on me, but I’ve made my choice.  It’s Jake.”

“Jensen.”  Clay repeated thoughtfully as he looked away for a moment.  “I kind of figured that when you left the last time.”

“I’m so sorry for everything.”  You spouted quickly, everything coming out at once.  “I was confused for a long time and then it all just hit me and made sense.  I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything.  But with Jake it feels like—”  Looking at him, you felt a pang of sadness when you saw his reaction and you felt tears forming.

“Shh.”  Clay pulled you in for a friendly hug.  “I understand and I’m a big boy.  I just want you to be happy.”

“You’re sure you’re not pissed?’  You asked warily, “I didn’t mean to play games with either of you and I feel like I did just that.”

Clay cocked his head sympathetically, “Sweetheart, no.  It’s in our nature and instinct.  You did nothing wrong.  You were looking for a mate, and so was Jensen.  I think I’m past all of that and I’m set in my ways.  You deserve a houseful of kids as crazy as Jensen.  You’d be a great mother.”

“I know we can’t be friends anymore, but I just wanted to apologize if I hurt you.”

He squinted and frowned in confusion.  “Why wouldn’t we be able to be friends?  Jensen has you fair and square and I respect that.  I would never try anything with another alpha’s omega.”  He leaned forward to sniff you slightly, “And to be honest, your scent does nothing for me now.”

Your eyes widened as you noted the same about Clay.  You didn’t notice it before but now that you were talking about it, his gunpowder and leather scent was gone and he just smelled bland.  It wasn’t a repulsive scent but the scent that attracted you to him before was gone.  “You know what, you’re right!  Weird!”

“Yeah.  But you know, if you ever need anything just call and I will always be there for you.  I guess the Losers are kind of a little pack of their own and you’re one of us now.  You and Jolene both.”

You leaned forward and gave him a quick hug.  “Thank you Franklin.”

He looked back at the kitchen and shrugged his head in that direction.  “Stay for dinner?  Or is your alpha shitting bricks knowing you’re here.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes.  “He’s in the car actually.  I made him stay there.”

“Can’t say I blame him.”  He kissed your cheek.  “Take care of yourself, y/n.  I’m happy you found your mate.”

You nodded and turned to head to the door.  “I’ll see you around.”  You smiled as he lifted his eyebrows at you with dimple forming grin.

When you got back in Jake’s car he turned to you.  “Everything okay?”

You took a deep breath and let it out with a smile, “I think so, yeah.”  You giggled as you buckled your seatbelt.  “He says I have a different scent now.  Must be a mating thing between us that changed out scents.”

“Not to me you don’t.  I could drive you home right now, go all alpha on you and we could stay in your nest for a few more days.”

You shrugged and giggled, “Sounds good to me, Peaches.”  You reached for his hand and held it tight your heart warming as he squeezed back.

As you drove back to your place, you looked over at Jake, “Seriously, we really need to work on my nickname.”

Your new alpha just looked over at you with a bright grin, his blue eyes bright, “Alright.  We have plenty of time now, my sweet bossy omega.”  He looked over at you cautiously as you began to laugh while taking his hand.

 


End file.
